Mizu no Tenshi
by Anami-chan
Summary: Two girls... Two mysterious kekkegenkai... One destiny... Alnho Mizu and her cousin Hatake Nourie are ready for everything! AN: R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto–sensei…

**A/N:** This is my first ever NARUTO fan fiction, so be please be gentle with me… The original copy of this fic is actually a REAL MESS that I have to write it back to 'smoothen' the story line. I do not know how the story will end after some adjustments… Anyway, please R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:** Introduction._

Somewhere in a two-storey house in Konoha Gakure, a twelve years old girl was standing outside of her house that she lived together with her older and only brother.

Her short golden hair with two long bangs at each side of her head was shining under the bright sunlight and blown gently by the morning breeze. Her eyes were sparkling sapphire, her lips were ruby and her cheeks were rosy red. Her slender figure matched with her fair complexion.

A dark blue Konoha head-protector sat on her hair acted as a headband and she wore an indigo sleeveless polo neck sweater under a sky-blue hooded long jacket to her knees that matched with a pair of black shorts above her knees. She wore a pair of black fingerless glove with a metal plate on each knuckle's part of the glove and a pair of dark blue sandals. A pouch attached to her left leg and another pouch attached to her belt. A necklace and a bluish-white circular locket with a dark blue water-drop shape in its centre sat around her neck. Her name, Alnho Mizu, the youngest and one of the two last members of the Alnho clan.

She was staring towards the bright sky when her twenty-six years old brother, Alnho Kakashi or among the family known as Kaka, stood besides her and patted her head. Kaka was in his usual clothing consists of a Konoha head-protector sat on his forehead with strands of his short messy but stylish hazel hair dropped in front of it, a turtle-neck sleeveless black shirt covered his well-built body with each hands covered by dark fingerless gloves to his elbows with a metal plate on each of the gloves that matched with a pair of long black trousers and he wore a pair of black sandals. He also wore a long sleeveless hooded jacket to his knees and a dark brown belt that attached to a samurai sword hanged loosely on his waist. A pouch attached to his left leg and a mask hid half of his face, revealing only his brilliant gentle emerald eyes.

The two siblings had lost both of their parents, Alnho Akane and Alnho Mizuko, during a war ten years ago and now lived as ninjas to make a living. Mizu had just becoming a Konoha Genin while Kaka was a Jounin and also an ANBU captain, a special ANBU captain as not just he was actually a bit revealing than the other ANBUs (well…he shows his eyes to public, don't he?), his strength was incomparable to others and was rumored that sometimes, it looked likes he had both Sharingan and Byakugan as he easily predicted the opponents' next movements, knew everything that happened around him even if he was blindfolded and his genjutsu was unbreakable. Funnily, his calm emerald eyes had never changed into fiery red Sharingan or pupil less white Byakugan. People in Konoha were also buzzing that his rank is as high as Morino Ibiki, the leader of Konoha Special Jounins, which made him received high respects from the people in Konoha.

The two siblings now walked side by side and after a few minutes, they stopped in a two-storey house and a woman in her forties stood outside, watering her garden. Her hair was long and raven-coloured while her eyes were brilliant green. A pale yellow cardigan and a lilac skirt to her knees covered her slim body. Seeing the two siblings, her red lips turned into a gentle smile. She was Hatake Yukiko, the siblings' mother's younger and only sister, which made her their aunt. She's a Jounin but rarely got to work when she was married to Hatake Sakumo.

A young woman of her twenties appeared behind Yukiko grinning cheekily towards the siblings, and she looked a lot like a young Yukiko herself except that she wore a violet kimono robe and a pair of white trousers matched with dark sandals. Her Konoha head-protector was tied at her waist together with a pouch and another pouch attached to her right leg. She was Hatake Miyuki, the siblings' cousin who was a Konoha Chuunin. As soft as her looks, but rarely opponents' got escaped from her without broken bones after she marked them as targets.

A middle-aged man with silver hair and calm raven eyes wearing a Jounin uniform – a green vest, a turtle-neck black long-sleeve shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of black sandals, a pouch on the waist and another one attached to his leg and a Konoha head-protector – appeared behind Kaka out of nowhere and delivered a powerful side-kick. Mizu made a back-flip and landed besides Yukiko. While, Kaka blocked the kick with his right arm and made a counter-attack which consists of a full-house kick immediately. The man stepped back just in time to evade Kaka's swift attack, then smiled warmly. Both Kaka and Mizu bowed slightly towards Hatake Sakumo, their uncle. He's a famous Konoha Jounin throughout the land with the nickname 'Konoha White Fang' and it was a daily routine to spar for a very short period of time with both of his son and his niece, Hatake Kakashi and Alnho Kakashi.

Suddenly, a twelve years old girl jumped out of nowhere and instantly delivered a flying kick. Sakumo smiled and just swayed to the left, letting the girl to hit the dirt rather harshly but she immediately stood on her feet and began to send continuous series of attacks which consists of punches and kicks. Her shoulder-length silvery hair moved along with her swift movement, her brilliant emerald eyes filled with excitement and spirits and her slender body with fair complexion moved with great reflexes. She wore a net-like dark shirt behind her lime-coloured hooded jacket, a pair of pale green shorts just below her knees, a pair of dark sandals and a green Konoha head-protector that tied to her right arm. A pouch attached to her waist and another one on her left leg. Wanted to end the spar, Sakumo hastily grabbed her wrists and made her lied flat on the ground with her back facing Sakumo. The girl, Hatake Nourie, scowled in defeat while Sakumo was grinning towards his just-becoming-a-Genin youngest child.

Sakumo released Nourie when he caught the sight of his oldest child, Hatake Kakashi or in the family known as Kashi; in his Jounin uniform with his Konoha head-protector covered his left eye which was Sharingan and a mask hid half of his face and looked a lot like Kaka except for his silver hair and calm raven eyes, stood just outside the door. Kashi was only a second younger than Kaka when both of them were born, which made a lot of people to think that both of them were twins. 'Sharingan no Kakashi' was just as famous as his father, thanks to his given Sharingan. Seeing his father, he gave a sign that he didn't want to spar with Sakumo right now.

After some chit-chat, all of them were on their daily routine, not knowing that starting that very day; their life was going to change forever, especially towards Mizu and Nourie…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, that's a REAL introduction chapter. Gomen if the first chapter bored you a LOT… I just don't want to describe each of them next time in the next chapters so I've decided to describe them in this chapter. I'm just plain lazy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto–sensei…

**A/N:** Before you read on this story, it would be better if you have seen the first Naruto movie and known the characters (the Snow Queen, Dotou the betrayer, etc.) as this fic has something to do with the movie. Anyway, I'll try to add some facts from the movie so you out there who haven't have a chance to see the movie will understand what I'm writing about. Now, please R&R! Oh, another thing. **ALNHO KAKASHI **is known as **KAKA **and **HATAKE KAKASHI** is known as **KASHI **throughout the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: **Meeting New Teammates._

"What a lucky coincidence… Just because the passing Genins are odd in total, you two are put into Team 7…," Kashi said happily, "My prayers are answered!"

"And mine aren't…," Nourie muttered unhappily, "The last thing I want in the world is to end in the same team as you!"

"Nourie…, you shouldn't say something like that to your oniisan… Kashi-niichan is just want to be able to watch you in every missions so he's not going to be worried sick…," Mizu stated and looking at Kashi, "Ne?"

"That's right! Well, you don't have to defend me Mizu, it's a teen's nature not to be around their family and to rebel. I had once a teenager and I know the feelings," he smiled at his cousin.

"If you know, don't ever pray to Kami-sama to make me do something that is completely out of my mind!" Nourie nearly shrieked (in fact, she did made Mizu winced behind Kashi …) but Kashi just patted her head as a reply and then smiled happily. Nourie found it hard to resist his smile and instead her usual grumbling, she folded her arms and said something under her breath.

Mizu didn't realize how long she had remained smiling that she didn't realize that the three of them had reached the memorial monument with three teenagers were waiting there. There was a blonde spiky hair boy matched his bright blue eyes, a dark haired boy with dark eyes and a pink-haired girl with brilliant green eyes. The three of them were at least three years older than either Nourie or Mizu.

The three of them glaring madly towards Kashi with intense killing intention, "YOU'RE LATE!" they screamed in unison. Mizu was so terrified that she took ten steps backwards and Nourie placed her hands on both her ears but Kashi remained the happy face which had made the three teenagers grew really mad.

"Gomen, gomen! I have two new Genins to…"

"USO!" the girl and the blonde-boy shot their index finger towards Kashi.

"You get me all wrong! Who do you think these two girls are? Don't tell me you have forgotten the news that I told yesterday! Introducing, your new teammates!" and Kashi slightly pushed both Nourie and Mizu a few steps in fronts, "Both of you, these are my sub-ordinates, your new teammates. You three, introduce yourselves to them."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you," the girl said and made a beautiful smile. The dark-haired boy just looked towards the two girls for a moment, and then he turned away.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he simply said.

"He's cold…," Nourie whispered under her breath just enough for Mizu to hear it.

"My turn, my turn!" the blonde-haired boy shot his fist to the air enthusiastically, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Konoha Hokage and the greatest ninja ever live!"

"You mean…the most idiot one and the clumsiest…," Sasuke said slowly. Naruto shot an angry glare.

"I believe I don't hear what you have just said…," and Naruto pointed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "I say it once again. YOU-ARE-CLUMSIEST-SHINOBI-IN-THE-WHOLE-UNIVERSE."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "SASUKE TEME!" and he charged towards Sasuke fist first. Sasuke just simply caught Naruto's fist and sneered.

"Is that all what you can do, Naruto baka?"

"Maybe I'm stupid, but…," Naruto grinned, "I'm not the one who would backstab his friends to get false ultimate power…like someone who I knew…"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" and it was Sasuke's turn to grit his teeth.

"Zettai ni makenai…," Naruto released his hand from Sasuke's grip and formed a blue chakura ball on his right hand. Sasuke made a hand seal and an uncontrollable blue lightning-like chakura ball formed on his left hand. Both Mizu and Nourie recognized those chakura balls immediately, Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori.

"Tomare kudaisai yo!" Sakura cried out but still they ignored it, and now they move in rounds. Without any sign, they charged towards each other.

"You both! Stop now or…," Kashi's voice trailed off as Nourie walked calmly towards Sasuke and Naruto, "Okay, you deal with it."

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop her! She might be killed!" Sakura cried but Kashi just gave her a just-look-and-see glance as a reply. Sakura turned her attention towards Nourie who was now standing right between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get out of the way!" Naruto screamed to Nourie.

"Too late!" Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan were now just a centimetre from Nourie.

"I can't watch!" and Sakura closed her eyes with both of her hands. It was dead silence for a while.

"Sakura, open your eyes…," Kashi said slowly.

"Iie! Why don't you stop them just now?! Now, she's dead I'm sure!"

"Sakura, just open your eyes…," Kashi said once again. Sakura slowly lifted her hands and gasped. Even Naruto and Sasuke were shocked, judging by their extra wide eyes.

"Zettai ni ieda… How on Earth… Who..," Naruto lost of words.

"Only Kakashi-sensei could do this…," Sasuke muttered, "There's just no way…"

Nourie was grabbing both Sasuke's and Naruto's arm before the lethal chakura balls reached Nourie, "Stop…," Nourie glared at both of the boys, "…this useless…," and now, with all her might, she threw them towards an open place, "FIGHT!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke landed on their feet. Nourie glared them again, "I thought both of you were taught these jutsu to protect your friends and family, not to destroy any of them."

Sasuke looked towards Kashi, "You've bringing someone interesting, Kakashi-sensei…Now," looking at Nourie and Mizu, "Mind if both of you tell us who are you?"

"I'm Alnho Mizu. Dozou yoroshiku," and she gave a dazzling smile which made both Naruto and Sasuke to stare at her a bit longer.

"I'm Hatake Nourie. Any questions?" Nourie said. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were now staring disbelieve towards Nourie, then at Kashi. Nourie just sighed, "I knew this'll happen… I'm your sensei's youngest sister and Mizu is my cousin," and now their eyes just getting even wider, "Any problem with that fact?"

"Of course! Kakashi-sensei has never mentioned about his family… nor anyone related to him… He did state that none of his family still alive…," Naruto said slowly.

"Well, a lot things happen in these past two years…and you three were too preoccupied with some trainings from the Legendary Three Sannin themselves to noticed this…" and Kashi broke a meaningful smile which made them three confused. And since Kashi didn't say anything again after that, the three of them knew that it wasn't the right time for their sensei to tell them about it…

"Sugoi! Our team now has two more kawaii girls!" Naruto exclaimed which made Mizu blushed and Nourie muttered something like, "Yeah…whatever…"

"Sooo…boys… If I see any of you touch either Nourie or Mizu even only by their hair…I'll make sure you both receive the CONSEQUENCES!" Kashi gave a deadly glare towards the turning-pale Sasuke and Naruto while clenching his fists, "WA-KA-TA-NA?"

"W-wakata Kakashi-sensei…," both of them answered in a shaky tone. Sakura was giggling and Nourie was once again muttering, "Oh, brother…"

"So, Kashi-niichan…are both Nourie and I are officially in your team now?" Mizu asked Kashi. He shook his head slightly, making both Nourie and Mizu surprised.

"What-do-you-mean-by-that?" asked Nourie in monotone.

Kashi looked towards his students, "Do you three now remember what did I told you yesterday?" and three of them nodded.

"What are you talking about now?" Nourie asked confusedly. Mizu, too, becoming even more confused when seeing Naruto became enthusiastic so suddenly, Sakura was getting warming up and Sasuke stretched his reflexes.

"Both of you…," Kashi stared at both Nourie and Mizu seriously, "…have to fight us."

"NANI?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Don't…kill me yet? Please….?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto–sensei…

**A/N:** R&R! Thank you to those who bother to review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: **The Surprise Test._

"You're not joking….ne, Kashi-niisan?" Nourie hid her nervousness.

"Seriously, we have to fight you…?" Mizu asked, gulping.

"Yes," Kashi stretched his arms, "You have to fight us in order to get into the team, just as how they were in the past."

"Well, now it's your turn," and Sakura wore her protective gloves. Sasuke just had finished his stretching and Naruto was grinning.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," Naruto said, "Since you both are only Genins and we're Chuunins and Kakashi-sensei is a Jounin."

"Hey, Naruto!" Nourie pointed angrily, "You don't have to go easy on me! And stop underestimating me!"

One of the things that would get Nourie mad was someone underestimating her. And now, she's more than willing to fight them as anyone could feel her killing intention grew so suddenly.

"Yes, you three have to fight them with the intend to kill them both," Kashi pulled over his Konoha head protector, revealing his Sharingan, "They're not someone that you should go easy on…"

"Since you reveal that Sharingan, they aren't just some normal Genins, are they?" Sasuke created a meaningful grin, "This fight is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be before…"

"I never knew…," Sakura wondered, "But since you're Kakashi-sensei's relatives, it shouldn't be a surprise that both of you would be tougher than you look."

"Since Kakashi-sensei said that," Naruto shot his fist, "So, there's no excuse to go easy then."

"Glad you say that," Nourie's turn to grin.

"Nani?! B-but I'm not that strong to fight all of you!" Mizu stammered and then felt someone pat her back.

"And stop underestimating yourself, Mizu," Nourie said, smiling, "Shall we begin then?"

"Okay," Kashi replied, "After three. One…, two…, th…," Kashi didn't finish his count as Naruto charged towards both Nourie and Mizu without warning, "As hasty as usual…"

"Take this!" and Naruto thrust a kunai towards Nourie which she simply evaded it and caught his arm, began to threw him as far as twenty metres away from Nourie.

"You're not just going to stand and watch, are you?" suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Mizu and delivered a powerful side kick. She blocked it with her left arm and with her free hand, she took several shurikens and threw it towards Sasuke, but he managed to evade it with his kunai. Before she delivered another attack, a powerful arm grabbed her from her back. It was Kashi.

"I'll apologize to your brother later…but now, forget I'm your cousin for a while!" and he hit Mizu onto the dirt, holding hard both of her arms behind her and nearly breaking them.

Mizu looked for Nourie and saw she was fighting rather ferociously with both Naruto and Sakura. A kunai was held before Mizu's neck, "Surrender?" Kashi asked with Sasuke stood in front of her, folding his arms.

"Iie!" and Mizu made a hand seal despite Kashi was still grabbing her arms which made both Sasuke and Kashi surprised, "Suiton Suishoha!" and a large stream of water flowed ferociously towards them. Mizu took the chance to escape from Kashi's grasp and landed on a tree and Nourie came immediately beside her, watching Kashi and his students first struggling to not be washed away by the raging wave and then standing on the water.

"So, you've decided to go serious? Well, I think I should too…," Nourie made a hand seal, "Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!" and an extremely large fireball streamed out of her mouth. Kashi and his three students evaded Nourie's fire jutsu in time.

"Tajuu Kagebushin no Jutsu!" and lots of Nourie's clones appeared before her with each of them holding a kunai. Without warning, her clones disappeared and reappeared around Kashi-niichan and his students, holding the kunais around their neck. Nourie grinned, "Surrender or a permanent scar will appear on someone's neck."

"Not enough to threaten us," Sakura stated, "We still can fight back if this what you can only do…"

"Of course you can," Nourie was grinning widely, "That's why I tell Mizu to use her Kagemane no Jutsu that she learnt from one of our Chuunin teacher back in the academy…"

Now, all four of them just realized that their shadows were connected to Mizu's. Naruto grinned, "Bet it's Shikamaru… But stopping our movement will not make us surrender just like that. You'll have to release us sooner or later as you lose all your chakura."

"Well, that's the normal case. But, no way in Mizu's case. It'll take forever before she used up all of her chakura. And by the way, she doesn't only know how to stop your movement… Do it, Mizu," ordered Nourie.

"H-hai…," Mizu made another hand seal, "Ninpou, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu…" and her shadow grew longer to their neck, trying to strangle them.

"What the heck?!" Sasuke struggled to escape, "First, advance ninjutsu. Now, this! Who are both of you actually?!"

"As expected from my sister and my cousin," Kashi smiled calmly.

"How on earth you still so dead calm at a time like this, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura murmured.

"Err," Mizu started, "Please surrender. I don't want to hurt any of you…"

"Mizu, don't you know how to threaten others?" Nourie sighed, "What can be done then… You're as innocent as an angel sent from above… Now, surrender or I'll make sure I heard a broken rhythm of broken necks…,"and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went whiten.

"You're not serious, aren't you?" Naruto asked shakily. Nourie grinned evilly.

"Nourie! You're not going to make me do that horrible thing!" Mizu shouted. Nourie again sighed.

"I'm just adding some expressions okay. I'm not that insane to break my own brother's neck just to get into a team…"

"Okay then, both of you pass!" Kashi said so suddenly.

"Just like that?" Nourie stared towards her brother, "No way it can be as easy as that," and all of her clones disappeared in poofs of smokes. Their shadow and Mizu's were disconnected and came back to it's original length.

"Just like that," Kashi smiled, "Both of you have proved your strength. And your loyalty."

"Yattah!" Mizu cheered, "We passed!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nourie said, "We'd pass earlier than this if you're decided to be serious from the very beginning."

Naruto held out his right hand, "Welcome to the team!"

Nourie took his hand, "Thank you. And I'm hoping we can spar each other next time. You're a good opponent."

"Heh, you bet we will."

"Naruto!"

"It's just a healthy fight, Sakura-chan…"

"It's just a waste of time showing off your strength… Baka…"

"Are you suggesting that both of Naruto and I are stupid and just a big-time showoff, Sasuke? Do you want a freezing hell or a flaming one? We'll arrange that for you, don't we Naruto?"

"Of course, Nourie. We will kindly do it for you, Sasuke teme…"

"What has you just called me, Naruto?"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Why you…"

"The three of you, stop it or I'll…"

"Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

"Nourie!" but Mizu's effort trying to stop them three from fighting was useless. Somehow she smiled, "Bet tomorrow's going to be a nice day…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay, what do you think? I don't realize that the fight would take longer than I thought it should be…and I hope I describe the fight good enough for you to understand it… I'm so positively sure that there must be some (or a lot of) grammar tense errors as no matter how much I try, my teacher will find a lot of tense errors... I'm not a native English speaker, so help me to improve my grammar tenses. Any constructive reviews are more than welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto–sensei…

**A/N: **We have reached the fourth chapter. Now, I'll try to put a lot of efforts to make the fic something better to read! R&R and thanks again to those who have review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4:** The Snow Queen._

"Target is at eleven o'clock west. She is approaching at a real fast speed," Sasuke's voice was heard from the earpiece of the communicating device.

"Should we get the target, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice was heard.

"Are you positively sure she is the target?" Kashi's voice sounded so serious.

"Positively sure. But she moves at a very high speed that I afraid we might not to be able catch her…," Naruto's concern voice replied.

"I am certain that I can get my hands on the target in no time. Just give me the order and she'll in my hands in a matter of seconds," Nourie replied with a confident voice.

"The target will be in the capturing zone in thirty seconds. I think we should take our position now," Mizu stated.

"Okay, take your position," there was a rustling sound of movement could be heard from the earpiece and when a black blurred figure speeded in front of them, "NOW!" Kashi shouted and them all jumped towards the unaware target.

"Got you!" and Naruto frantically tried not to let go Kuro, the small black target.

"A tiny golden bell chime is attached to a red long ribbon and tied onto Kuro's neck. Her tail is long and has a white spot at the end of her tail," Kashi examined Kuro that was fighting with Naruto, "Certainly, this is the cat that the baron's wife is searching for. Let's head back to the village."

* * *

"Tsunade-baachan! Stop giving us any ridiculous missions or I'm not doing it!" and Naruto folded his arms and turned away grumpily.

"I'm with him!" and Nourie did the same thing as Naruto. Kashi sighed, Mizu shook her head slowly, Sasuke was muttering something like, "Childish…," and Sakura…

THUMP!

Nourie's head was bumped into Naruto's head and now they were lying on the floor, grabbing their aching head. Sakura was glaring madly at them, and then looking apologetically at Tsunade, Konoha's Godaime Hokage.

"Tsunade-shisou, please forgive them. They are just acting childish," and then Sakura glared bock at the rebellious duo, "You wouldn't like it if she's angry…," she whispered to them with a dangerous tone. Naruto turned pale but Nourie was still keeping her tough act.

"Like I do care about that… Even if she's a Hokage, she is seemed a lot weaker than any of us…," Nourie called out.

"What are you just saying, Nourie?" Tsunade gave Nourie a deadly glare and her killing intention was rapidly increase which made the condition in the room became so tense than none of them were able to move a single muscle, "Come here," and Tsunade was beginning to drag Nourie by the collar, "You obviously NEED some manners teaching," and both of them was disappeared into an unknown room.

After several minutes (which includes Nourie's scream and Tsunade's evil laughs could be heard within the time), they reappeared with a glorious look on Tsunade's face and Nourie seemed soulless.

"I'm still alive…," Nourie murmured consequently behind Mizu's back with a lifeless voice and made both Naruto and Sasuke turned pale, "Remind me not to cross the line next time…," they both swore.

"Okay, now for your next mission…," Tsunade stopped when an exhausted Chuunin (obviously from running from nowhere to all the way here) appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, she's here!" the spiked-hair Chuunin informed.

"Please kindly bring her here," Tsunade ordered and the Chuunin ran out of the room.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask who is 'she'?" Kashi asked.

"Your client for your team's new mission," Tsunade replied, "And here she is…"

Accompanying the same Chuunin was a beautiful young lady in her twenties. Her long shiny jet-black hair matched with her deep blue eyes and behind her long violet coat, she wore a pale yellow cardigan that she matched with a dark purple skirt to her knee. Her fair skin made her looked like a queen of beauty.

"She seems so familiar…," Nourie whispered to Mizu, "Kind of seeing her somewhere…"

"Koyuki-san! It's been a long time we've never meet each other!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Yes, it's been a long time…Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi…," and the lady created a dazzling smile. Sakura gave her a smile back, Sasuke just simply slightly raised his hand, Naruto grinned widely and Kashi just gave her a how-do-you-do look.

"So, they know each other…but that doesn't explain why she seemed so familiar…," Nourie muttered but was overheard by Sakura.

"You seriously don't know her? She's Kazahana Koyuki, the country's famous actress and the Yuki no Kuni's queen! You surely know her, don't you?" Sakura said.

"Nani?! She's the 'Fuun-Hime' heroine?! I guess that's why she seems so familiar, Nourie," Mizu said to Nourie but she just kept silent.

"Why are you here, Koyuki-san?" Sasuke asked.

"You tell them, Koyuki-san," Tsunade added, "I'm only telling it's an S-rank mission," and both Naruto's and Nourie's eyes were glimmering with excitement at this very fact.

"Well, I need your help again," replied Koyuki with a concerned tone, "It's concerning Dotou, Kazahana Dotou with his men."

"Nani?! He again?!" Naruto exclaimed, "The last time I saw him was he was badly beaten up by me! Don't say he's going on revenge now!"

"Kind of like that…," Koyuki said, "After the last fight, I ordered my men to throw Dotou and his men into the deepest dungeon where I couldn't possibly think of an escape from there. We all think that Dotou's threat is already over until last month, this letter was delivered to me," and she showed them a piece of paper.

It was written in blood and the letter read:

_WE'LL GET YOU SOONER OR LATER… JUST WAIT… KAZAHANA DOTOU WILL REMAIN THE LASTING WINNER…_

"Okay…," Nourie started, "Whoever he is, he's certainly not going to stop until he gets what he thinks he should gets…"

"I think the mission is obvious," Tsunade said, "So, what do you say?"

"Okay," Sakura replied.

"The same…," Sasuke answered.

"Of course we're going!" both Naruto and Nourie exclaimed.

"I'd like to help at whatever I could…," Mizu said slowly.

"Well, obviously I'm not declining if someone needs help," Kashi said.

"So, it's decided," Tsunade looked towards Team Seven, "Team Seven, your mission is to protect Kazahana Koyuki from any dangerous threats from Dotou and his men!"

Team Seven stood straight and gave a salute, "Ossu, Tsunade-sama!"

"Before you leave," Tsunade said when they were about to go out, "I've talk to your parents and they have agreed with it. For Koyuki-san's own safety, we arranged her to spend her night at your house, Kakashi."

"Oh, okay. At my house, alright," then all of them kept silent for a while.

"NANI?! HONTOU NI DESU KA?!"

As a reply, both Tsunade and Koyuki just smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **The real story has just begun (maybe…if I don't decide to emphasize the story a bit longer that is…)…and now I have to rack my brain to make sure I do not screwed up the story next time…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto–sensei…

**A/N: **This chapter will be mainly about Mizu's family (that'll include Nourie's), just in case you forget. I'll try to make it interesting and R&R please (I can't write without it!).

Domo arigatou gozaimasu to those who have review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: **A Family Meeting._

"TA-DAI-MA!" Nourie exclaimed as just Team Seven and Koyuki stepped into the two-storey house of Hatake family. A long raven-haired woman in her forties appeared from the kitchen and her emerald green eyes were shimmering. She was Hatake Yukiko, Kashi's and Nourie's mother.

"Welcome home!" she gave a kiss on the forehead towards Kashi and the reluctant Nourie, "Hello, Mizu. It's been a long time you didn't come here. So, you three must be Kashi's student… I'm Hatake Yukiko, just call me Yukiko-baasan."

"Hajimashite, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Hokage in making!"

"You mean, another baka shinobi in progress…"

"What do you say, Sasuke teme?!"

"B-A-K-A."

"Want to fight, huh?"

THUMP!

Naruto's head was knocked into the wall and then in an instant, Sakura bowed shortly, "Gomen nasai, he's always like that…"

"Energetic boy, isn't he?" Yukiko giggled a bit, "Kashi, bring your students and…," her eyes caught the sight of Koyuki, "…this beautiful guest to the living room, your father is waiting. Mizu, Nourie, both of you also go there."

"Where's Miyuki-neechan by any chance?" asked Nourie, looking around.

"Still on her mission."

"Let me help," Mizu offered but Yukiko smiled.

"Just go to the living room with your friends."

At these words, Mizu followed them to the living room and there, a silver-haired and dark-eyes man in his forties sat and obviously waiting for them.

"Otoosan," and Kashi bowed slightly towards Hatake Sakumo, his and Nourie's father, before he took a sit beside Sakumo. Nourie bowed slightly then he took her seat beside Kashi. Mizu also bowed and took her seat beside Sakumo.

The others bowed and then took a seat. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were staring towards Sakumo so curiously while he was having a conversation with Kashi and Koyuki.

"Ano…Mizu…Is Kakashi-sensei has the same face or a bit similar as Sakumo-ojisama?" whispered Sakura and both Naruto and Sasuke moved slightly towards Mizu.

"Iie, let's say his face is a cross-over of Sakumo-jiichan's and Yukiko-baachan's face. Why?"

They didn't answer, instead they sighed and muttered something like, "How on Earth will we get a chance to see his face?"

"Do you have pictures of Kakashi-sensei? Without his mask?" Naruto asked in a low tone. Again Mizu shook her head and they sighed once again.

"Is there anyone in your family or anyone you know that has the same face as Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… Kaka-niichan has the exactly same face as Kashi-niichan… In fact, they are always thought as twins of the same name even though the truth they aren't."

Now, they were seemed to be cheering silently and congratulating each other.

"At last, our hard work will be paid…," Naruto's eyes were shining with joy.

"Kaka!" suddenly Yukiko's voice was heard outside the room, "Please go to the living room. Your sister is there also."

"Kaka?" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto whispered in unison, "Is that…him?"

"Hai, that is my brother," Mizu replied, "Alnho Kakashi."

"Yosh! Let's see his face!" Naruto said in excitement. The living room door opened and there, a young man , Alnho Kakashi, in his twenties entered and he looked exactly the same as Kashi, spiky messy hair and the same bored-looking eyes, except that his hair was hazel brown and his eyes were brilliant green with none of his eyes were covered by the head-protector.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san…," he bowed slightly towards Sakumo and then raised his hand slightly towards Kashi whose doing the same thing, "Yo! Kakashi-kun, long time we haven't seen each other!" they said in unison.

"Nooo! Why is he also has a mask?!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto whispered in agony and then went sulking at the corner of the room.

"Mizu, what has gotten into them?" Nourie asked. Mizu shrugged and then Kaka patted her head.

"How's my little angel doing?" he messed up Mizu's hair, "I hope there isn't anyone that tries to flirt my little angel in your team…," and he shot a deadly glance towards the sulking back of Sasuke and Naruto which made them to be paralyzed and turned white again.

"Another over-protective brother…," Nourie said slowly and both Sakura and Koyuki were giggling. Mizu sighed and tried to explain to Kaka that both Naruto and Sasuke had never done anything as immorally as that but he kept glaring them as if they were his enemies. Mizu sighed in frustration of her useless effort.

"Tadaima!" a young lady in her twenties that looked a lot like a younger Yukiko appeared at the door, "I don't know we will be having a lot of guests today! Otoosan," and she bowed shortly. Then she took a sit besides Koyuki, "You must be the lady Tsunade-sama is talking about…Never thought she'd be Kazahana Koyuki… I'm Hatake Miyuki, twenty years old. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," replied Koyuki politely.

"Miyuki, where are you?" Yukiko's voice was heard, "Come over here! I need your help!"

Miyuki hastily got up and went to the kitchen. Several minutes later, Yukiko and Miyuki appeared in the room with two trays which consists of cups, a teapot and a large plate of home-made cookies.

"Please help yourself," Yukiko said while she poured the tea into each cup.

"Don't have to say that!" Naruto hastily reached out for the cookies, "Ittadakimasu!" and before he even touched the cookies…

THUMP!

"Gomen nasai! Stop being disrespectful, Naruto!"

"Sakura…you better stop hitting him too hard or you'll damage his brain…"

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei… His brain has been already badly damaged from the very beginning, it'd not make a change if Sakura wrecks his brain a bit more…"

"What do you say, Sasuke teme?!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"I'll get…"

THUMP! CRACK! THUMP!

"Gomen nasai! Naruto, stop the act!"

* * *

"What do you say? Deal?" Nourie whispered and a wicked grin appeared on her face. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded. Mizu stared at them in confusion.

"What are all of you have discussed over there? May I know?" Mizu asked.

"Sorry, Mizu. But it's a S-E-C-R-E-T," Nourie replied with a serious tone.

"Nani? Wakaranai desu ne…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hi hi hi hi hi… I've left a mystery at the end of the chapter… Have a guess, have a guess!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** For your information, this chapter has nothing too relevant to the real story line (which makes me think where on Earth I get the idea from…). Thank you very much to those who have sent their reviews and continue to R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6:** Additional mission! Nourie's on the Lead!_

**6:15 am, Hatake's house, Kashi's bedroom…**

"Yaaawwnnnn….," Kaka woke up and did some stretching up. He looked over towards his sleeping cousin, Kashi, who was still sleeping peacefully. Kaka made his bed and then made his way towards the bathroom with a towel on his shoulder. Assuming that his cousin was still having a who-knows-what dream, he tried not to make any noise and entered the bathroom as quiet as a ghost.

Little did he know a group of four masked peoples were just outside the bedroom's window, spying on him and his cousin. One of them peeked into the window and saw Kaka had gone into the bathroom and a minute later, they heard a splashing sound of water and steam came out from the windowsill of the bathroom.

Another person of the masked squad peeked into the window and looking straight towards Kashi who's half of his face was covered by his blanket. Both of the peekers then turned to who seemed was their leader. The leader gave them a signal which made them stepped back and the last person of the group went towards the window, holding something. The person made something with the window and then, the window slid opened.

The leader gave another signal and all of them went into the bedroom. The leader opened her mask, revealing a long silvered haired girl in her teens and her brilliant emeralds eyes were shimmering with excitement. She was Hatake Nourie.

Following her lead, the three person also opened their masks, revealing a teenage spiky blonde haired boy with brilliant blue eyes, a teenage raven haired boy with the same raven eyes and a teenage short pink haired girl with sparkling green eyes. Consequently, they were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. All the four teens were filled with excitement.

"Why does Mizu's brother turned his back at us? If not, I might skip this mission already…but still… I can't believe it! After a long time, all of my patience is going to be paid off!" whispered Naruto, thrilled.

"Nourie, can we do ours first and yours later?" asked Sakura hopefully, "The three of us have been dying to wait for this very moment!"

"A deal is a deal," Nourie scanned the whole room, "You'll have enough time to do what you pleased after you've done what I have wanted to. Now, before Kaka-niisan finished his shower, search the room for _it_!"

Sighing, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke began to look at any crooks and crannies of the room with Nourie was in charge in searching something in the wardrobe and the table lamp together with the beds (carefully not to wake her brother up). In the midst of searching, they didn't realize the bathroom door opened slowly and then closed slowly.

Later, Kaka appeared in his usual clothing consists of a Konoha head-protector sat on his forehead with strands of his hazel hair dropped in front of it, a turtle-neck sleeveless black shirt covered his well-built body with each hands covered by gloves to his elbows that matched with a pair of long black trousers and he wore a pair of black sandals. He also wore a long sleeveless hooded jacket to his knees and a dark brown belt that attached to a samurai sword hanged loosely on his waist. A pouch attached to his left leg and a mask hid half of his face, revealing only his brilliant emerald eyes.

"What the hell are you four doing in this room?" Kaka asked threateningly, clutching tight his sword. Hearing his voice, the four of them quickly put on their mask (fortunately, Kaka only had seen their backs). After securing their masks, they faced Kaka.

"Nothing," Nourie tried to change her voice (which was successful), "Sayonara!" and she threw a smoke bomb. Later, the four of them disappeared without trace. Kaka didn't bother to catch up with them; it'd be just a waste of his precious time. Suddenly, Kashi woke up abruptly.

"I think someone has just literally gone into the room," Kashi stated with a still-sleepy voice.

"Just sleep," Kaka said, "It's only your dream," and Kashi fell back into sleep instantly. Kaka sweat dropped.

* * *

**6:45 am, Hatake's house, Kashi's bedroom…**

"Wake up already, you sleepyhead!" Hatake Miyuki shook her brother Kashi off the bed. Kashi landed on the cold hard wooden floor with a loud THUD and his eyes were swirling.

"Ittai…," Kashi rubbed the back of his head and noticed his sister was glaring furiously at him, "Ohayo, Miyuki! Is there something I can help you with since you come here such early?" he asked cheerfully.

"Baka…," Miyuki clenched her fists and then grabbed hard Kashi's shoulders, "IT'S QUARTER TO SEVEN ALREADY! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY EARLY?! WHAT KIND OF SHINOBI ARE YOU THAT ALWAYS LATE FOR WORK?! DISCIPLINE YOURSELF OR YOU'LL BE SEEING HELL NEXT TIME!" Miyuki started shaking Kashi forward and backward rapidly (and ferociously) that later, Kashi again landed back onto the floor with another loud THUD and his eyes were swirling again and rather more quickly.

Satisfied, she turned her back and stormed off the room. Kashi found it was difficult to sit up properly that only five minutes later, he did manage to sit up properly. The door opened slowly and Kaka appeared with a rather worried face.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-kun? I think you blew up this time…"

"I'm just asking her if she wants something from me in this VERY early morning…"

"…No wonder…"

"Nani?"

"Just take your shower already. Or she might be right about you'll be seeing hell sooner or later…," and Kaka disappeared behind the door. Kashi sighed, and then grabbed his towel and head towards the bathroom.

The door creaked opened and four familiar figures sneaked into the room. One of them with blue eyes (obviously Naruto) tried to open his mask but stopped by someone else that had strands of pink hair (obviously Sakura) in front of her forehead.

"No, don't," Nourie's voice whispered, "Don't reveal yourselves. Who knows Kashi-niichan will be out any moment?"

"Okay…,"Naruto began to secure his mask again.

"Let's find it now before he…,"Sasuke didn't finish his words as the full-clothed Kashi stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ano… May I help?" Kashi asked rather happily. Four of them sweat dropped at the strange calm behavior of Kashi.

"How on Earth he's calm when four unknown masked men sneaked into his room?" the four of them thought, "Unless… Damn! He might know our true identity!"

"May I ask if there something that I can help?" Kashi asked once again and made a step closer towards the squad.

"N-Nothing!" and Nourie threw a flash bomb, the squad disappeared into nowhere. Kashi stood still for a while then messed up his hair.

"I think this has happened twice…," suddenly Kashi's face filled with horror, "Damn! Maybe they're targeting my Icha Icha Paradise's collection!"

Still panic about his might-be-stolen-collection, Kashi didn't realize the squad was spying on him from the loose part of the ceiling and now sweat dropping on his another strange behavior.

"Who wants that book anyway? Only someone like Ero Sennin would treasures the stupid books…," Naruto whispered slowly while looking towards Kashi cried a river seeing his sooooo precious collection was still safe and secured.

* * *

**7:05 am, Hatake's house, dining room…**

"Ano…Nourie, where have you gone such early in the morning? Even Sakura has been missing just now…," a short blonde haired teenage girl named Alnho Mizu asked her cousin Nourie during the breakfast and her sparkling sapphire eyes were filled with confusions.

Nourie choked almost immediately and hastily reached her glass of water, "N-nothing… just a morning stroll… Aren't we, Sakura?"

Sakura who was also reaching for her glass of water, "Ah! H-hai! J-just a morning stroll, t-that is…"

"Well, okay…," Mizu replied but it was obvious that she didn't believe them judging by her looks. Nourie, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke felt tensed that they threw each other a glance.

"Man, she's too sharp!" Naruto thought while looking towards Nourie, Sakura and Sasuke.

"I know that," Nourie replied mentally, still glancing towards them as though she could read minds.

"At any point, maybe our intention will be discovered!" Sasuke thought.

"And all our plans will be ruin!" Sakura added mentally.

"Don't worry," Nourie replied mentally, "It's going to be just right," and her certainty gave the three of them a feel of ease immediately.

Just then, both Kaka and Kashi appeared and took their seats next to each other. They both greeted in unison, "Ohayo, minna-san!"

A small but pleasant murmur of, "Ohayo," could be heard. Nourie, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke finished their breakfast quite rapidly that even the serious Hatake Sakumo sweat dropped. Four of them drank their water in a split second and left the room instantly that brought Mizu's suspicion.

"They are rather in a hurry today, aren't they?" said a rather confused Hatake Yukiko. Kazahana Koyuki entered the dining room with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's wrong with the four teens? They're like being chased by a ghost, not even bothering to reply 'Ohayo' …"

**

* * *

****7:10 am, Hatake's house, Kashi's bedroom…**

The four hasty teens were already in their disguises. All of them could feel the tense of the atmosphere. Nourie took a deep breath.

"This…is our last chance. Koyuki-san has already wake up and our real mission may start any minutes now. So, ganbate and may Kami-sama be with us…," and the four of them still in kneeling position, praying for safety…

Later, they were back in Kashi's room. Nourie gave them a signal and now, they were searching for something at every crooks and crannies of the room. Somehow they managed to overturn the huge beds _silently_ and righted it back _silently_. Without their knowing, the door opened a little without making any noise. Behind it was Mizu.

"No way! Four masked person have break in the house," Mizu mumbled panicking, "They seem to search something… I got to tell the others, but they might run away before I even left them for a minute…," Mizu unconsciously kneeled turning her back towards the door, "What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Maybe if I use my Kagemane no Jutsu, they might be caught! Or…," she didn't finish her words as a gloved hand clasped her mouth from behind. Now, Mizu was in a real panic and even more when a kunai was placed near her neck.

"It seems that we can't find the thing that we want and we need someone to 'help' us to find it… Hope you wouldn't mind…," Nourie said using a lad's voice and was using her henge to disguise as a young man of his teens, "Let's meet the others, shall we?"

The terrified Mizu just followed the male Nourie's order with she was still in Nourie's seize.

"Whoa! She's a real actress!" Naruto thought amazed, "Wait…actress or actor?"

"If I was Mizu, not even a slightest idea would cross into my mind that fine lad is Nourie…," Sakura thought and she was also henge into a young man, then blushed a bit, "The male Nourie is even more gorgeous than Sasuke-kun…for real. Good thing I know she's a girl, even though it's hard to her as one right now…"

"Kami-sama! Help your helpless subject! Tell me if the lad that is in front of me is actually a girl! Or Nourie's actually a boy… No, wait. If she's a he, why would she nearly kill Naruto because he peeked her during bath? Maybe to conceal her or his real identity! But, then…," Sasuke kept fighting in his mind while analyzing the male Nourie.

When they reached the dining room, (as expected) Kaka jumped to his feet immediately and tried to attack Nourie but stopped by Sakumo who was glancing nervously towards the captured Mizu.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san…," Nourie spoke in a voice that would melt any girl's heart, "My men and I are currently searching for something but alas, we can't find it. Lucky this lovely maiden is 'willing' to help us… So, before a permanent scar sit on her smooth neck, better tolerate with us as I'm not a patient man."

"What do you want?" asked Kashi, didn't recognizing the four masked teens.

"We want…that locket, Hatake Kakashi…," Nourie replied. The grown-ups were then looked towards Kashi.

"What locket are the hell they talking about?" Kaka asked. Kashi said nothing.

"Why do you want it? It's only an ordinary memento of mine…," Kashi said.

"Don't give us a lot of questions because I'm not going to bother to answer it…," Nourie pretended to become impatient and created an angry glare, "GIVE IT NOW OR ELSE!"

"As you wish…," and Kashi looked towards the ceiling above Nourie, "Now!"

"Nani?!" the four masked teens looked above them and saw Miyuki with ten kunais in her hand looked furious, "Since when she's there?!"

"Release…Mizu!" and Miyuki threw all the kunais towards Nourie. Nourie hastily released Mizu and turned towards the others.

"RETREAT!" and the four masked teens went towards a different exit.

"Oh no you don't….not after you gave Mizu such a fright! Take this!" and Kaka swung his samurai sword towards Nourie who was successfully evaded it in time.

"I'd like to fight with you, but no time to lose! Gomen, it'll be less hurt if you're not resisting…" and Nourie's face was only a centimetre away from Kaka's. Kaka tried to step back but realized he was cornered to a wall. His eyes were now fixed towards Nourie's.

"Heh! What are you going to do anyway? Slash me into pieces?" asked Kaka with a mocking voice, covering up his nervousness.

"Iie… Enjoy your trip to my world of genjutsu…," and Nourie made a quick hand-seal.

"N-nani?!" and Kaka tried to move his attention away from Nourie, but it was too late. He was now in a strange world with only red and black as the colours of the strange world, "Damn! Too late! I shouldn't underestimating the lad that could easily get Mizu in his hand."

Just as he said that, a rumbling noise was heard behind him. Kaka turned around and saw something huge that made him started to run like hell, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Behind him was an overgrown 'harmless' puppy that now starting to chase Kaka as it thought it was a cat-and-mouse game, "WOOF! WOOF WOOF!" its voice was like an earthquake. Kaka picked up his speed and now running with tears.

"TASUKETEEEEEE!"

* * *

**7:23 am, Hatake's house, somewhere at the hall way…**

The masked Naruto was chased by Sakumo throughout the house with his chakura sword in his clutch. Naruto looked pretty terrified, "SOMEONE! I NEED BACK-UPPPP!"

"Like I'm going to let it happen! Hi-yahh!" and Sakumo swung sword his sword ferociously which miraculously Naruto dodged it all.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" Naruto held his hand right between Sakumo and him, "Let's settle this fight with another peaceful way!"

"Another peaceful way?! After what you've done to Mizu?! Zettai ni ieda!" and swung his sword again but saved by Naruto.

"Well…if we continue with this kind of fight…not just we waste our chakura, you might accidentally break your wife's favourite vase…"

Sakumo stopped resisting for a while, "You're right… She might kill me if I break any of those… So," Sakumo placed his sword into its sheath, "What's in your mind?"

Naruto pulled out poker cards out of nowhere, "Let's play….SEVEN!"

"Yosh! Zettai ni makenai!" and both of them started to sit on the floor with cards in their hands…

* * *

**7:25 am, Hatake's house, somewhere at the hallway…**

Both masked still-male Sakura and masked Sasuke was being tailed by both Kashi and Miyuki. Sakura threw a glance towards Sasuke, "How are we going to lose them?!"

Sasuke kept silent but when his eyes caught something, he broke into a halt followed by Sakura, Kashi and Miyuki. He looked serious and turned around to face his chasers, holding his hand between them and him.

"What now? Begging for forgiveness?" asked Miyuki.

"Iie…but…instead of this useless chase…," Sasuke pointed towards his back, "let's finish this with that!"

They looked towards where he had pointed and saw both masked Naruto and Sakumo concentrated in playing Seven. There was a silence for a while. But then, somehow Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakumo, Kashi and Miyuki were then preoccupied in the game of Seven…watched by Nourie who was sweat dropping…

**

* * *

7:57 am, Hatake's house, Nourie's bedroom…**

With some unknown accidents, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Nourie somehow successfully escaped and now back into their room in their usual appearance looking rather tired with an excuse 'Went-for-a-stroll.'

"That's…really close…," Nourie said, letting out a long breath.

"I swear not to do it again, ever! We nearly get killed, but not even a glance of Kakashi-sensei's face I could see!" Naruto said under his breath. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Mission's…failed…," Nourie said, "At least, we got away alive… Remind me to warn enemies not to harm Mizu in any way next time to prevent a bloody ending… I'll never going to do it again even it's only an act!"

"Minna! Come down here with your gears! You're going on your mission right now!" Yukiko's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Hai!" they replied in unison. They picked up their gears and then walked towards downstairs.

**

* * *

7:59 am, Hatake's house, Kashi's bedroom…**

Kashi took out his chain that had always been hanging on his neck. A rectangular locket was attached to it and Kashi opened it gently. In the locket, sat a small picture showing a boy and a girl.

The sixteen years old boy had silver messy hair with half of his face covered. His left eye was red and a scar ran through it. The other eye was calm and raven-coloured. The young lad was wearing a sleeveless black shirt behind his gray body-protector, long black trousers, a pair of dark sandals, two safety gloves and a bluish-gray scarf around his neck. Beside him was an eleven years old girl. Her long jet-black hair was tied loosely with two dark blue ribbons and she wore some kind of traditional colourful clothes. Her fair face created a dazzling smile and her deep blue eyes were clearly showed happiness.

Kashi continued to look at the picture until he heard someone called his name. He put the locket back hidden behind his black shirt and went towards the exit, muttering something like, "Memories…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Omidato to those who have guessed right about what the masked squad was up to! Now, (fighting furiously with my own mind) let's get to the real story line…. But then, even though I have told earlier that this chapter has nothing too relevant to the story line, but there is a hint of one of the pairings that will appear in this fic…and I know the hint is really obvious… Continue to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7:** Mission Starts! And Enjoy Watching Nourie's Mad Rage!_

After some good-luck wishes and waves, an hour later Team Seven together with Koyuki found themselves outside the border of Konoha. It was a nice day and birds were chirping all around them. In fact, the atmosphere was a bit _too _tranquil that everyone almost forgot that they were actually on an S-ranked mission.

If it's not because of a group consists of at least two dozens or more Jounins in black appeared out of nowhere and circled around them, they might still thought it was a vacation. The ninjas in black were all looked mean and glancing frequently towards Koyuki, making her stood behind Kashi quite nervous. Realizing this, Kashi gave his sub-ordinates a look and they circled themselves around Kashi and Koyuki.

It was silent for a while, "Ne…Ano-san, ano-san…We are on a journey right and you all are blocking our way. Not to be rude, but can you please get out the way so we can continue our journey peacefully?" Kashi stated calmly.

"Peacefully? Never thought to hear this from a shinobi, more ever from the ruthless Sharingan no Kakashi…," the seemed-to-be leader chuckled, "Has the _peaceful_ life has changed you into this?"

"I'm not that ruthless, only _if_ you make me to…," Kashi's turned serious, "One last time, step out the way and you'll go away unhurt…"

"We're the one who should say that. Fine, we'll step back…," then the leader pointed towards Koyuki, "…_if _she's with us."

"Okay, you'll get her…in your dreams!" Kashi sprinted forward, "Boys, attack them with me and girls, protect Yuki!" with his orders, they went to their position hastily. Naruto's eyes filled with excitement and spirits, "Yosh! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and at least a dozen of his doppelgangers appeared in puffs of clouds and then, attacked rather furiously towards the enemies.

Sasuke quickly made a series of hand-seal, "Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" and five flame balls were flying towards ten running-men who were searching for covers, but alas, they were burned and they jumped into the nearest river. Meanwhile, Kashi didn't even bother to use his Sharingan as his taijutsu was more than enough and his strength proved that fact.

The leader seemed to be taken back, "What about this!" and started to charge Nourie and somehow got Nourie into his hold _a bit too easy_ – and Mizu could swore that Nourie had an evil grin on her lips.

Kashi must had seen it to because he quickly warned the leader, "For the sake of your life, let her go."

"Heh," the leader chuckled, "Release her? Fine, but I want that woman or this little bunny will be the victim."

_Bad move_. Or to be accurate _bad choice of words_…as Nourie's face went low and somehow darkened…

Mizu's and Kashi's face stricken, "Take back your words quickly or you'll be seeing the world no more," they said in unison.

"Why should I?" the leader said and all the ninjas in black let out a high laugh, "She looks like a harmless useless bunny right now in my g-… What are you doing?!" he shrieked when Nourie grabbed his hand _real_ hard.

"I'M-A-LITTLE-HARMLESS-USELESS-BUNNY?!" Nourie's eyes filled with anger, "SO….WHY DON'T THIS LITTLE HARMLESS USELESS BUNNY 'PLAYS' WITH YOU FOR A WHILE?!" and began to – don't ask how – spin the leader above her head _fast_.

All of them gaped except Mizu who was covering her eyes and Kashi who was shaking his head nervously and murmuring, "It brings bad memories…," when Nourie 'played' the leader as a rattler – which included in smashing the leader to the ground _hard_ several times…

"That…is…Nourie….?" Koyuki asked unbelieving when Nourie was horse riding on the leader and then with a whip that appeared out of nowhere, began to chase all the scared enemies with howls of devil's laugh.

"My eyes must be playing a trick on me…," Sakura stated and blinking her eyes several times when Nourie was playing human bowling with the leader as her bowl and his cronies as the tenpins – and she did strike them all with one go…

"Please make me stop hallucinating…," Sasuke prayed when Nourie was now playing human soccer with the leader as the ball and his cronies as standing goalkeepers – you read that right, standing goalkeepers…

"Is she…even a human…?" Naruto said shakily when Nourie was playing human baseball with the leader as the bat and his cronies as balls – how do the 'balls' thrown towards Nourie so she could hit them I don't know…

"I can't see!" Mizu called out nervously when Nourie was placing the ninjas in black on top of each other, kind of like an Egyptian pyramid.

"You can open your eyes now, it has finished already," Kashi said and there, Nourie stood on top of the human pyramids with howls of evil victorious laughs.

"She's…a…devil…," the leader said in a rather weak and shaky voice.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Nourie laughed evilly enough to send everyone's spine shivered, "NO ONE CAN MATCH MY SUPERIORITY AND NO ONE CAN UNDERESTIMATE ME! NO ONE CALLED ME 'QUEEN OF DEVILS' OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Whoever gives her that nickname, that person must has already 'experience' those frightening events…," Naruto thought shivering, "I guess only Tsunade-baachan can control her…"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement, still in their pale faces. Koyuki was still gaping towards the laughing-evilly Nourie with extra wide eyes. Both Mizu and Kashi shook their heads, "Remind me to warn the next enemies not to pick a fight with Nourie…"

Kashi scratched his head, "Where does she got this devil's side?"

**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha…**

"Hachoo!" Yukiko sneezed while gardening. She thought happily, "Perhaps the kids are already missing me…"

**

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha's forest…**

"Hachoo!" Miyuki sneezed while she was on a mission with her teammates. She scratched her nose.

"Have you catch cold?" one of her teammates asked.

"Iie," she replied, "Must be those stupid admirers of mine talking about me right now…"

"Hachoo!" Miyuki's male teammate sneezed.

"Nan desu ka?" Miyuki asked.

"N-Nothing…," he hid his reddening cheeks with his scarf, which sent to Miyuki's curiousity.

**

* * *

Back to Team Seven and Koyuki…**

"Ah!" Kashi clapped his hand, "I got it! From them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yes, yes… I know it's boring, gomen. I promise the next one wouldn't be as boring as this one! I hope… What has gotten into my head anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8: **Genins with a Hokage's Level._

"Oh my gosh… Look at _how_ they run for their life," Naruto gave out a low whistle while looking towards the running-like-hell ninjas in black, "Nourie _do_ teach them a lesson not to tease her in any way…"

"She's even scarier than an angry Sakura or an angry Ino…," Sasuke stated slowly, eyeing carefully towards both Sakura and Nourie.

"Ahh…," Nourie yawned, "A bunch of losers… Can't they send someone that can _actually_ make me drop a sweat?"

"In your _normal_ mode, yes, but in your _devil _mode, I don't think they _actually_ live…," Kashi answered.

"That's going to be boring…," Nourie darted her eyes towards a direction, "…and I hope you'll be enough to fill up my time."

Just as she said that, another group of ninjas in black appeared and somehow bigger in size and looked a lot meaner than the last one. One of them that wore white sleeveless polo-neck shirt and a pair of black trousers snickered, "So, you do know our location…"

"Of course we know!" Naruto replied confidently but in his mind, "The hell! Since when are they here? And how come I don't notice them?"

"Gomen nasai…Hatake Nourie-san. My sub-ordinates just now don't seem to excite you much. I'm as their leader would like to apologize for the bad _entertainment_…," the white-clothed ninja – the ninjas in black's leader – then bowed.

"He...how the hell he knew my name?!" Nourie thought and her eyes carefully not to show any shock expression.

"I guess we have to be serious now… They look different from the last ones…," Kashi whispered just enough for his sub-ordinates to hear that. Hearing this, Naruto move into his fighting stance, Sasuke automatically put his hand into his pouch, Sakura tightened her gloves, Nourie tied her hair hastily and Mizu didn't lose her attention towards the ninjas. Kashi was eyeing the new enemies with an eagle's eye and Koyuki placed herself safe in the centre of the Konoha ninjas.

It was silent for a while…then…

CLANK! SHINGG!

Kashi was now trying to thrust his kunai towards the leader and the leader tried to block Kashi's kunai with his own. As the two kunais were hold against each other with great strength, pricks of flames formed and their users' eyes were glaring into each other, like trying to burn each other down.

"Here I come!" yelled Naruto enthusiastically and took out two kunais. He began to attack the ninjas with Sasuke at his side. Sakura also joined the front line and furiously taking down enemies with her insane strength. Nourie and Mizu stood cautiously around Koyuki, eyeing every person who was at five meters from them.

"As expected from Sharingan no Kakashi… You are sure a worthy opponent to fight with…," the leader said, "But, enough playing. Dotou-sama is not a patient man… Hyouro no Jutsu!" and ice began to form around Team Seven.

"Too late!" Kashi thought as the ice grew to his chin and now, from inside the ice, he saw his sub-ordinates now _frozen_ into their place, just like him. The leader slowly approached the terrified Koyuki.

"Koyuki-sama… You would receive no harm if you follow us without any resistance… Come with us, Dotou-sama would like to meet you…,"and the leader held out his hand.

Koyuki, feeling defensive, held her hands close to her, "Zettai ni ieda!"

"Haime?" the leader grabbed Koyuki's right hand hard, "You're following us, like it or not!"

"Let me go, teme!" and Koyuki tried to pull her hand back, but results in hurting her hand more. Suddenly, the leader lifted Koyuki onto his shoulder which made her resisting even more.

"Urusai ne… If only you co-operate with us just now, I wouldn't have done this…," the leader said and he looked towards the frozen Team Seven, "Face your first lose, amateurs...," then, he chuckled.

"Who are the amateurs and who are losing? Obviously not us…," a voice said from above the leader. He looked up and saw with his widened eyes Nourie stood on a tree branch snickering.

"B-but you…in the ice…?!" and he looked towards the ice where Nourie was supposed to be frozen but now replaced by one of his cronies. He turned back towards Nourie, " I see… You sure are speedy for a Genin… But I have your client here in my hand. You can't do anything to me if you don't want her to die."

"Well, you're right…," Nourie sighed, "…but only if the one in your hand is the _real_ Koyuki-san…"

"What do you mean?" the leader asked. Nourie simply pointed towards Mizu in the ice which now was replaced by one of his cronies in the ice. Before the leader had the chance to think what was going on, his surrounding turned upside down and lastly he faced the dirt. On him, 'Koyuki' held his hands tight and now changed into Mizu while the real Koyuki was standing near Nourie.

The other ninjas in black made a step backward with shock faces. The leader gritted his teeth, "I shouldn't have underestimated you two. I'm just being careless."

"Well," Nourie jumped down with Koyuki beside her and approached her frozen teammates, "You'll get your punishment for underestimating us… Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu!" and a giant flame ball began to melt the ice around the frozen Team Seven.

"Whoo!" Naruto stretched up, "Movable at last!"

"Now, some payback time…," Sasuke muttered darkly.

"Arigato Nourie…," Sakura said weakly.

"You are late at taking action…," Kashi said slowly, "Now, I believe it's our turn…"

"Matte," Nourie held out her hand, "I guess its better if we let Mizu 'warms up' for now…"

First, Kashi didn't understand what Nourie was trying to tell him, but then he nodded. Nourie made a hand-seal and closed her eyes. Soon, a barrier made of chakura formed around Team Seven and Koyuki, except for Mizu. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gasped in surprised.

"Heh," the leader said, "What can you do then? Letting this girl to fight us? For me, she's the weakling in your team! Just look at her pretty face!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, baka…," Nourie said, "Mizu, your turn!"

"Hai!" Mizu made a quick hand-seal, "Suiton! Tsunami no Jutsu!" and grumbling noise was heard and was coming nearer and nearer.

"What is that?!" the leader tried to break free but failed as Mizu's tightened her grip. His cronies tried to run but stopped by Mizu's Kage Mane no Jutsu. "Who the hell are you?!" the leader shot a question towards Mizu.

"Alnho Mizu, the 'weakling' of the group," Nourie answered, "Mina! Stand in the barrier! We have a _wave _coming through!"

As just she said that, gigantic and ferocious wave was now coming towards them at a high speed and the ninjas in black had no time to escape as Mizu only released them on the very last minute, which was when the wave was a millimeter away from them.

Mercilessly, the wave washed all of the ninjas in black away out of the place and Nourie slowly released her barrier.

"Yattah… I did it…," Mizu slumped onto the wet ground.

"You just need some confidence in your self," Nourie patted her back, "That's a lot stronger than the last one when you were practicing with Otoosan."

"Haime?" Mizu blushed, "Well…at least I'm improved."

"Improved at an amazing speed," Kashi patted Mizu's head.

"Who…are you actually?" Naruto asked amazed.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Nourie asked.

"Well, you two have such amazing speed to escape the ice and to use Kawarimi no Jutsu thrice in a split second…," Sakura started, "…and most of us Chuunins aren't that fast, excluding Sasuke-kun and Naruto and a few others."

Sasuke looked at Nourie, "You displayed the Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu really well that I'm thinking if you're an Uchiha descendant," and then he looked at Mizu, "And that Suiton Jutsu are too powerful for a Genin to master it in this stage. But, you master it with great excellence."

"And both of you must have vast amount of chakura to create an impenetrable chakura barrier and a humungous wave," Naruto said, "You both also must have mastered the control of chakura since both the chakura barrier and the wave need a lot of concentration of using chakura. Both of you are Genin but at such…"

"…High level…," Sasuke said.

"Doesn't sound right… It is more to a level of…," Sakura looked towards the sky as if words would appear in the air.

"Genins with a Hokage's level! Yes, that's right! Both of you are Genins with a Hokage's level!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a bit too much Naruto," Nourie said and red lines were forming at her cheeks.

"Whoa… Nourie's blushing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

THUMP!

"URUSAI NE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …(too sleepy to say anything)…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9: **Nadare and the Newcomers._

"BRRR!" Naruto shivered, "Too cold!"

"I agree!" Nourie also shivered.

Team Seven and Koyuki had arrived at Yuki no Kuni and they were welcomed by thick snow grounds and a really cold air. And none of them liked it.

"It's winter anyway, or it wouldn't be this cold," Koyuki stated. Mizu was about to agree with her but when she sensed a presence, she stopped walking and started to look around.

"Nani, Mizu?" Naruto asked.

"I…," Mizu glanced around, "…sense a presence."

Both Kashi and Sasuke also stopped walking. Sasuke also looked around him, "Me too."

Kashi didn't say anything but glanced slightly towards his sides. Now, all of them stopped walking.

Kashi cleared his throat, "Now, whoever you are, show yourself!"

It was silent for a while…

"Eh?" Mizu noticed a movement on the snow ground where she stood. She leaned forward to see the movement clearly only to be surprised when a pair of gloved arms shot towards her, "AHHHH!"

In a split second, Mizu was standing on a snowy rock cliff nearby with someone behind her. By the corner of her eyes, Mizu knew it was a man with long white hair that tied into a ponytail and a pair of icy eyes. He wore a sleeveless bluish-white short under a long white coat and a pair of tight icy-blue trousers. His long grey gloved arms were holding Mizu, right arm around her neck and left hand grabbed Mizu's wrists. Panic tried to overcome Mizu but she fought it over and tried to struggle free. Unfortunately, it only made the man's grip on her wrists got stronger and Mizu let out a gasp of pain.

"Mizu!" Nourie called out. Team Seven hastily moved into their fighting stance and Kashi gave a glare towards the man.

"Nadare…," Kashi muttered darkly.

The man called Nadare grinned wickedly, "Domo, mina-san."

"Who is he?" Nourie whispered to Sakura.

"He's one of Dotou's ninjas…and a powerful one to add," Sakura replied in a low voice.

"This is getting a bit hard…," Sasuke said in a serious tone. Naruto gritted his teeth and Koyuki looked tensed.

"Release her, Nadare," Kashi said with a threatening voice. Again, Nadare grinned.

"My… That's too cold. Heh, who would expect you to have a kawaii sister…," he motioned towards Nourie, "…and a beautiful cousin here," his hand clutched a kunai and touched Mizu's left cheek with it's sharp tip, "Wouldn't it be a disaster if a permanent scar sits on her smooth face?"

As he said that, a red line formed on Mizu's left cheek and slowly, warm crimson blood flowed down to her chin. Mizu shivered a little and began to feel frightened. She tried to hide it but fright tears that slowly filled her eyes gave it way.

Nourie who noticed Mizu's behavior began to feel alert, "Oi, teme!" she glared towards Nadare, "Don't do anything to her!"

"Caring cousin, eh?" Nadare chuckled and directing the tip of his kunai to Mizu's neck, "What about her neck then?"

"Oi! You-… Koyuki-san!" Naruto was surprised to see Koyuki suddenly walked and stood right between Team Seven and Nadare. She looked up.

"Release her, Nadare," she spoke in a rather calm tone, "What do you want is me, right? So, take me instead."

"Koyuki-san!" Sakura was now as surprised as Naruto.

"Good," Nadare smiled devilishly, "Then, come nearer."

Koyuki began to walk but her left arm was grabbed by Kashi, "Kakashi…"

"Let me handle this," he politely pulled Koyuki behind and then motioned to his sub-ordinates, "Protect her, team."

Hastily, his sub-ordinates circled Koyuki while Kashi took another step forward. Nadare's smile became wider, "Are you going to fight me, Hatake Kakashi?"

"Of course, since it seems you don't have any intention to let Mizu go without a fight," Kashi pulled his Konoha head-protector up, revealing his Sharingan. None of them moved for a while…

ZHHUUUP!

Three kunai were thrown towards Nadare. Nadare just simply jumped with Mizu's still in his seize. He saw a kick was coming towards him and quickly evaded. Kashi immediately released a powerful punch which, again, Nadare successfully evaded. Kashi then made a series of attack combinations but still, Nadare evaded it without fail.

"Nan desu ka, Kakashi?" Nadare said in a mocking tone while again successfully evading Kashi's kick, "Since when are you this weak? Or is it because of your _precious_ cousin is still in my grip that you hesitate to attack me with full force?"

Now, Nourie thought that she could no longer hold her patience, "That's it!" she made a hand-seal, "Suiton! Suryuudan no Jutsu!" and a dragon figure formed from water began to charge towards Nadare with frightening force.

Nadare smirked, "You're good but still…it's early to defeat me!" and again, he evaded the dragon's charged quite easily. He then stood on the cliff and looked towards Team Seven and Koyuki, "If you want her back, go to the abandoned temple at East from here. We'll make an exchange there. Sayonara…," and both Mizu and Nadare disappeared in a puff of smoke. None of them said anything for a while.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted. Both Sakura and Sasuke said nothing but their fists were tighter than before.

"This is totally sucks!" Nourie released several punches towards the snow ground. Koyuki let out a sigh of depression and Kashi just looked into the air. Suddenly, his killing intention grew rapidly, scaring his sub-ordinates and Koyuki.

His fists were tight that his hand started to bleed, "DAMN YOU, NADAREEE!"

A pat rested on his shoulder, "What has happened here?"

Kashi turned around and saw Maito Gai was standing with his sub-ordinates – Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten – with a questioning look on each of their face.

"What are you doing here with your team?" Kashi asked, surprised. The others were also surprised to see the newcomers.

"We're told by Tsunade-sama to aid on Team Seven's mission as she fears the mission would proved to be dangerous than it seems...," Tenten began.

"And it seems that her fears are realized. What happened?" Neji asked calmly. Team Seven looked at each other.

Kashi pulled his head-protector down to hide his Sharingan, "Mizu…is kidnapped."

"Nani?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to... I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 10: **Five Days._

Alnho Kakashi – or as we know as Kaka – stared towards the fire in front of him. He was deep in thought until Umino Iruka appeared in his usual ninja uniform under a thick fur cloak appeared right at the entrance of the cave from the blazing snow at the outside.

"It's confirmed, the enemy base," Iruka said. Kaka still kept staring towards the fire, not saying anything as Iruka took a seat across him.

"So, as plan then, Kakashi-senpai?" Uchiha Itachi – wearing his Jounin uniform and a thick fur cloak – asked. Kaka didn't say anything, just giving out a slight nod.

Uchiha Itachi had happened to be a Konoha betrayer and was always on the run. But a few months ago, under some unknown reasons, he surrendered to Konoha. Because of his willingness to accept any punishment – including death penalty – and his brother Sasuke somehow had forgave him, he was put under Konoha's pardon and a very strict watch of Kaka. And the Hokage had kindly put him into a new team consisting of Kaka and Iruka. Currently, they were on their latest mission.

Kaka then took out his kunai and began to toss it into the air and caught it before reaching the ground. He repeated the action several times until he somehow failed to catch the kunai at the handle; instead, he caught at the blade. His hand began to bleed slowly.

"Kakashi-san…,"Iruka began to approach him but Kaka shrugged him off.

"What is this uneasy feeling?" Kaka thought while staring at his cut, "Mizu, daijobu ka?"

Suddenly, the fire was blown out by a strong wind and before they could react, a hit behind Kaka's neck caused him to black out.

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to de something important, really important to the point of risking her life... 

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. Then...

* * *

_First day…_

"NIICHAN!" Mizu woke up with sweats poured down her face, breathing heavily. She took her necklace out and looked at the bluish-white circular locket with a dark blue water-drop shape in its centre.

"What a dream…," she murmured. She began to lie again when she saw someone stood at the door. It was Nadare.

Mizu hastily sat up straight and looked around her. She was in a small room on a soft bed. And Nadare still was standing at the doorway, staring at her. Mizu then remembered that the fact she was kidnapped by Nadare and now, who knew what would happen.

"Wake up at last," Nadare started, still staring at her with his icy eyes. Mizu looked away, feeling that she couldn't withstand Nadare's stare.

"Now what?" Mizu asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Nadare kept silent for a while, and then he started to walk away, "Nothing at all…"

Now, Mizu's eyes widened in both curiosity and surprised.

_

* * *

Second day… _

Nadare kept his words. Apart from seeing Mizu during mealtime and engaged in a really brief conversation, he let Mizu did anything she wanted, except for escaping from him. And after several failed escaping attempts, Mizu was 'given' a chakura-sealer by Nadare that was worn on her abdomen. Like it or not, since she could do nothing to put off the chakura-sealer, Mizu decided to stay put. After all, Nadare didn't try to harm her.

Currently, she was enjoying the snow scenery when Nadare suddenly stood beside her. Mizu was startled by his sudden appearance but kept it hidden. None of them talked for a while…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Nadare broke the silence.

"What is beautiful?"

"The scenery. The snow makes it beautiful."

"I guess so…"

Nadare then started to walk away but stopped when his hand suddenly bleed when brushing against the stone railing. Mizu hastily approached him and took his bleeding hand.

"Mizu-san, I-"

"Stay put," and Mizu took out bandage out of her pouch and began to bandage the wound neatly. In the process, Nadare just stared at her with surprised eyes. When it was done, Mizu unconsciously smiled towards Nadare, "Done!"

Again, Nadare was surprised by Mizu's smile. He kept silent, and then hastily started to walk away. He stopped for a while, "…Arigatou," and started to briskly walked away with a slighter redder face.

"Nan desu ka?" Mizu wore a rather questioning look on her face.

_

* * *

Third day… _

Since yesterday's incident, Nadare seemed to be a bit friendly towards Mizu and even told her about his childhood past during breakfast.

"I mean, as a five-years-old kid, it wouldn't be a surprise that I fell for the dumb toaster monster story. And it took me months before Okaasan could actually convince me that toaster just a harmless non-living thing. Otoosan really got me at that time," Nadare spoke as he took a toast, "Otoosan would say 'I'm coming for you, Nadare-kun!'," and he forked the toast and moved it into the air towards Mizu, "And that would made me immediately took for cover behind Okaasan…"

"No way that you actually fell for that!" Mizu giggled softly, "Isn't that obvious the toaster and toasts could do no harm to you?"

"Who knows what had gotten into my mind back then…," Nadare smiled in amusement, "I'm just a stupid kid back then…maybe until now…"

"You're not stupid."

"Huh? It's just a spontaneous talk… Don't take my words seriously…"

"You-are-not-stupid. Say it."

Nadare stared at Mizu for a while before broke into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mizu asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing, it's just…," Nadare smiled again, "…you're interesting than I thought before," and he stood up, walking away.

Again, Mizu wore a questioning look, "That smile… Why on Earth he smiles like that for? Something good happen to him?"

_

* * *

Fourth day… _

"Hold on a bit, I'm coming usagi-chan," Mizu carefully walked against a stone railing to rescue a snowy white rabbit that somehow stuck on a broken wall. The path she walked on was narrow – only about three inches – and really slippery – because of the ice. And if she's not careful, she might fell into the forest about a hundred meter below her.

"Only a little bit…," her left hand tried to reach the frightened rabbit, "Don't afraid of me usagi-chan…"

The rabbit first just stared at her reaching hand and then slowly, it approached her hand and Mizu immediately took it into her hold.

"Got you!" Mizu silently cheered but as she did that, suddenly a strong wind blew and caused her to lose her balance and her feet slipped from the narrow path. She began to fall but someone hastily grabbed her right arm.

"Nadare-san!" Mizu called out, seeing Nadare grabbed her arm tight.

"I'm going to pull you up," Nadare said and slowly, he pulled her up and placed her onto a walkway. He looked at her, "What on Earth are you doing out there? You're supposed to walk on this, not the other side of the railing."

"Gomen ne, Nadare-san," Mizu showed him the rabbit, "It's just this little fellow wants some help."

"Whatever then," Nadare sighed.

Mizu smiled and tried to get up but failed. A pain feeling attacked her right ankle.

"Nan desu ka, Mizu-san?" Nadare asked.

"I think I've sprained my right ankle…"

Nadare stared at her for a while then he crouched besides her, taking out bandages. He then pulled off Mizu's right sandal and immediately started to bandage her sprained ankle.

"Ano… Nadare-san…," Mizu started but Nadare shushed her hastily.

"Done," Nadare said shortly, examining the neat bandage.

"Err… Arigatou ne, Nadare-san…"

"Can you stand now?"

"I'll try...," Mizu tried to stand but she nearly fell again. Nadare quickly caught her in time and supported her.

"Nadare-san…"

"Just walk."

Mizu stared at him for a while and then unconsciously smiled, "You're so kind, Nadare-san."

Nadare shrugged her off but his reddening face aroused Mizu's curiosity.

_

* * *

Fifth day… _

"Wow…," Mizu looked towards the starry night sky, "Amazing…"

"Do you like it?" Nadare suddenly spoke from behind.

Mizu turned around, "Hai! Daisuki desu!"

Nadare kept silent and stood besides her. None of them spoke a word. Only a soft breeze broke the silence between them.

Nadare stared at Mizu, "How much I wish we meet in a rather different situation… If possible, I don't want to fight you…"

"Eh?"

"Mizu-san…," Nadare's right hand touched her left cheek and his face was near to her, unconsciously smiling, "…for me, you're like the stars of the night…"

Mizu didn't said anything but she realized that Nadare's icy eyes now had some hidden warmth behind them…and looked alive to her, which was to her amazement.

"Oyasumi…Mizu," and Nadare began to walk away. Mizu looked at him until he disappeared with a rather confused expression.

"He just calls me 'Mizu', ne? Does something happen without my knowing?"

* * *

"So, this is it. I hope no one forgets what they should do once in temple." 

All of the Konoha ninjas nodded to Kashi's words. After a few moments, they disappeared into their own way in the forest. Only one thing was in their mind: rescue Mizu at all cost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who hadone it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11: **Nourie's Hidden Power._

ZHUUP!

Nourie quietly landed her self into the temple's snowy garden. She looked around her and then ran towards the building with stealth. Her eyes wandered wildly, "Mizu…where are you?"

She continued to run until she heard two persons were engaged in conversation. She stopped for a while and then ran again, "It must be Kashi-niichan and Koyuki-san with that stupid Nadare…"

Nourie had gone to several stairs and corridors and opened several doors to find an empty room when suddenly a loud noise broke the night silence. She turned around for a while before continued to run, "Must be Sakura and Tenten. So, battle starts!"

Several ninjas in black got alerted because of the sudden loud noise and met Nourie. One of them shouted, "INTRUDER!"

"Show time!" and Nourie began to charge towards the ninjas with kunai in both of her hands. She evaded and attacked at the same time and successfully defeated dozens of ninjas before reaching the main hall of the temple where both Kashi and Nadare engaged in a fight and Koyuki was protected by both Lee and Naruto. Nourie quickly scanned the area and found Mizu lied unconsciously on a huge chair. She quickly rushed towards Mizu.

"Mizu!" Nourie called out and shook her cousin gently, trying to wake her up but failed, "That damn Nadare must have given her a strong drug to make her like this…"

"NOURIE! WATCH OUT!"

Kashi's sudden shout made Nourie turned around and saw Nadare was coming towards her with a katana. Her eyes widened in surprised and her mind quickly said, "Too late!"

SHHOOOK!

Spots of crimson flew into the air and landed onto the floor and onto Nourie. But it wasn't from her…

"Kashi-niichan… You…"

Kashi stood in front of Nourie, having a sharp blade thrusted into him. Nadare gritted his teeth in dissatisfaction and hastily retracted his katana. Kashi slumped onto the floor and coughed up more blood.

"Niichan!" Nourie instantly held Kashi in her arms. Her jacket's sleeves slowly soaked in deep red and she realized Kashi's breath gradually became softer. She lowered her head, failed to notice Nadare was ready to deliver another attack.

"Who told him to stand in the way? He deserves that anyway," Nadare said, "Now, I'm going to make sure I get my target right."

"Teme! What do you mean by Kakashi-sensei deserves that!" Naruto screamed angrily while fighting off several ninjas, "Come here and I swear I'll break your neck!"

"Like I'm going to waste my time on you, gaki…," Nadare replied rather lazily, "Kakashi is just one of those who have to be sacrificed for Dotou-sama's great ambition."

"Sacrifice?!" Lee yelled, "No human should be a sacrifice for other human!"

"As long as he's in the way, he's considered as sacrifice…," Nadare gripped his katana tightly, "…as well as his sister!"

"Nourie!" Koyuki shouted but Nourie gave no responses. Instead, she let Nadare charged at her without doing anything at all.

"Go to hell with your brother!" Nadare yelled, descending the katana's blade towards Nourie. But still, she gave no response…

_A meter…_

_Twenty inches…_

_Ten inches…_

_Five inches…_

_Ten centimeters…_

_A centimeter…_

"So…Kashi-niichan's life is just a mere sacrifice for your stupid leader's ambition?" Nourie muttered darkly just before the blade reached her.

"Huh?" Nadare halted and was puzzled but not for long when suddenly a frightening killing intention filled the atmosphere. Nadare's eyes widened in fear and he was forced to kneel because of the frightening force made him. Fearful sweats started to pour down his face.

"ARRGHHH!" the ninjas who both Naruto and Lee fought with fell onto the floor with agony and some of them threw up and cried in fear. Koyuki also had nearly broken into a frightful cry but luckily, Gai stood in front of her and somehow blocked the killing intention from continuing affecting her.

Gai hastily signaled his just-coming sub-ordinates and Kashi's sub-ordinates to stand behind him, in case of couldn't withstand the terrifying aura. He then threw a nervous glance, "Kakashi… Your sister is as frightening as you are…"

The floor around Nourie slowly cracked and pieces of it floated around them. An emerald green chakura emerged from Nourie and slowly visualized into long thorny vines. Even though it was snowing outside, the temperature inside gradually increased and snow that somehow reached into the hall had melted at almost instant.

"The hell… Chakura can be seen with naked eyes… Who the hell are you…," Nadare asked in a hoarse whisper.

'Teme…," Nourie muttered in a low tone, "You're going to pay for what you've done to Kashi-niichan!" and she raised her face. Everyone gasped in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Behind Nourie, Mizu slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and was surprised to be welcomed by a deadly killing sensation and Nourie who was surrounded by vines-like chakura. Mizu blinked her eyes several times and stood up. She approached Nourie slowly, "Nourie-," she gasped, "Nourie… When…how… Your eyes…"

Nourie's calm emerald eyes were replaced by a pair of angry eyes with white iris and fiery red pupils. She completely ignored Mizu and anything else. Only one thing was in her mind…

"NADAAARREEEEEEE!" Nourie's yell echoed in the snowy forest and after several minutes later, it was followed by a blast of explosion came from the temple with several long large green thorny vines sprouted out from the falling temple…

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Gai muttered under his breath and then cast a side glance to the unconscious Hatake siblings. Kashi was out of danger – thanks to Sakura's amazing medical jutsu – and Nourie blacked out right after she released a blasting force of chakura that ensued from her brief fight with Nadare. None of them hurt – excluding Kashi – and all of them managed to get into an abandoned cave. And mission accomplished; Mizu was successfully rescued from Nadare's grasp.

Everything was fine but Gai was still bothered by Nourie's unexpected…ability. He always fought with a Sharingan user – and recently _two_ Sharingan users – and was having a Byakugan user as one of his sub-ordinates. There was no way in the whole universe he could mistaken these two kekke-genkai for anything else. But still…

"Something's bothering you, Gai-sensei?" Neji said suddenly. Gai turned to look at the young Byakugan prodigy and noticed eight pairs of curious eyes were looking towards him.

He kept silent for a while before sighed, "Nothing. It's just…I'm wondering. I'm wondering how someone who doesn't come from the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan could perform such…a fight. Nourie _somehow read_ Nadare's movements and _copied _every of his performed jutsu and _somehow_ could _see _anything around her, either hidden or not. And I can swear she did _some of the Jyuuken's steps_."

"I, too, have noticed that for a while now," Sasuke said, "It feels like she has both Sharingan and Byakugan at the same time…"

"But, there are no such things as having two of the most powerful kekke-genkai, right?" Tenten turned to Mizu, "And you and your cousin are not happened to be one of a blood limit clan, are you?"

Mizu shook her head.

"But then, how Nourie-san could do all the amazing things?" Lee asked.

Gai shrugged uncertainly, "I have no idea. I guess we have to ask the person herself."

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to do something important, really important to the point of risking her life…

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and…

* * *

"Are you sure you don't know a thing?"

"Of course, the only thing I remember is how much I wanted to kill Nadare back then and WHOOSH! Out of nowhere, a powerful chakura somehow appeared within me and I realized that I could read Nadare's movement and see his chakura points…and performed some kekke-genkai abilities."

Mizu opened her eyes slowly and realized the unconscious Hatake siblings had woken up. And all of them seemed to have a deep discussion and she somehow fell asleep. She slowly sat and leaned against the cave wall. Sakura offered water but she politely refused and thanked her.

Mizu shook her head slightly. She felt her head like spinning and touched her forehead. Every time she woke up from the dream, she would experience a terrible headache and somehow, she felt really tired. It had been a week she had the same dream over and over again and only until just now, the dream had became longer…for a bit. And ever since the outburst of Nourie's unknown powers, Mizu felt like all her chakura was drain and always felt sleepy.

Mizu looked towards the discussing group. It seemed they couldn't figure out what actually had happened to Nourie. Mizu tried to concentrate on the discussion only to find that she fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **…sorry for the late update, a lot of troubles come _passing _by... Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 12: **A Long Dream._

_Ten years ago…_

The Silent War had begun. It was a war between certain peoples of two groups. Only the Hokage and a few of the Jounins knew about it as they were the ones that fought in the war. It was a war – in Konoha's case – to protect two powerful kekke-genkai and – in the opponents' case – to seize the two kekke-genkai.

ZHUUUPP!

A kunoichi moved swiftly in the woods. She was in her twenties – probably ranging from 23-29 years old – and her slender figure were covered with black clothes allover. Her face was hidden with black mask, revealing only sparkling sapphire eyes. Her long golden hair was tied into a braided ponytail with two long bangs at each side of her head. A Konoha head-protector sat on her forehead.

A group of black-cloaked peoples with red clouds stamped on their cloaks appeared in front of her and forced her to halt immediately. In just a blink of the eyes, she was completely surrounded by the cloaked group. She hastily moved into a cautious fighting stance and eyed all of them without missing a detail. She was about to attack them when out of sudden, a few of them fell onto the ground and a man with a katana in his clutch appeared in front of her.

He was also in his twenties but older than her. He was also black allover his tough tall figure and his face only revealed a pair of gentle brilliant emerald eyes. A Konoha head-protector sat on his forehead with strands of his short messy but stylish hazel hair dropped in front of it. A necklace and a bluish-white circular locket with a dark blue water-drop shape in its centre sat around his neck.

The remaining cloaked peoples became nervous with the man and backed several steps. The man glanced towards the kunoichi and nodded slightly. In an instant, the man's eyes turned into a pair of eyes with white pupils and red irises while the kunoichi's eyes turned into a pair of eyes with red pupils and white irises.

Now, the cloaked peoples were positively alerted and nervous. None of them moved for a while…

The man made an invisible grin, "Mizuko! Let's teach them not to mess with us!"

The kunoichi also grinned, "You don't have to tell me, Akane! Let them know what kind of hell is waiting for them!"

The silence of the dark woods of Konoha was broken by the pain shrieks and blue wave-like chakura appeared from the wood…

* * *

_Five years ago…_

"Miiiizuuuuu! Hayakku!"

"Matte kudasai, Nourie-chan!" Mizu ran after her cousin Nourie. The eight-years-old Nourie stopped running and stood impatiently to wait for the seven-years-old Mizu to catch up with her. Her bright emerald eyes glanced excitedly towards the entrance to the New Year Festival's stalls.

Nourie was wearing a lime-green kimono with pink sakura flowers imprinted on it and had tied her hair into a ponytail with a fine piece of pink silk ribbon. Mizu wore a deep blue kimono with golden swirling lines that appeared to others as waves at the ocean along the edges of the kimono and had a pair of magnificent blue clips fitted to her fore hair. Both of them wore the Japanese wooden clogs.

Just as Mizu reached Nourie, Nourie immediately pulled her right hand towards the stalls. Both of them went to a lot of stalls and bought takoyaki, fans, hair accessories and drinks. They were just about to reach a fish-selling stall when Mizu noticed a young girl was dragged by a group of teenage boys towards the alley. Mizu tried to tell Nourie about the poor girl when she noticed Nourie was nowhere to be seen.

She stood there for a while, not knowing what to do, and then decided to help the girl herself. She hastily followed them into the alley and found one of the boys was pulling the girl by her hair. Feeling enraged, Mizu instantly went over to the boy and pushed the boy away from the poor girl.

The boy was obviously surprised by Mizu's sudden appearance and his face immediately showed rage, "What the hell are you thinking you're doing to me?"

"I'm the one that should be asking that question to you. Is she doing anything horrible to you all?" Mizu asked with a firm tone and stood in front of the girl defensively.

"Well…," the boy grinned devilishly, "We find her presence is annoying…just as you are now."

At his words, the boys surrounded both of them and some of them chuckled. One of them approached Mizu and touched her chin, "Hey… You're kind of rich… Well, we'll let both of you girls unhurt if you want to _accompany_ us in the Festival."

"Zettai ni ieda!" and Mizu released a powerful kick right to his chest, "Go now!" Mizu ordered the girl. The girl seemed to be uncertain for a while and then she nodded slightly and ran away.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Oneesan!" the girl waved back and disappeared in the busy stalls. Mizu didn't have time to silently cheer for the successful rescue when her wrist was grabbed by the boy she kicked just now.

"Now, you're making me angry!" the boy then threw her into a stack of abandoned boxes. He approached Mizu and pulled her up by her kimono collar, "I don't care if you're pretty or not, I'll still going to crush your face!"

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yanshou!"

All the boys suddenly were thrown away from Mizu and fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. A tall athletic teenage boy slowly approached Mizu. He wore a white kimono robe, a pair of dark trousers and a pair of dark sandals. His long shiny black hair was tied into a loose ponytail and his forehead was covered by bandages. His pair of pupil-less white eyes calmly stared towards the group of bullying-teenagers.

One of the bully tried to shout angrily but stop by his friends that nervously threw a glance, "Look at his eyes… He's not someone that we can beat into a pulp easily…but he could kill us easily."

"So, you all know my strength. Why don't you all disappear from my sight before I _make_ you all?" the white-eyes boy said calmly, "Or you want a taste of my jutsu first before _going_?"

Now, all the bullies paled and they hastily scampered out into the busy stalls, running like ghosts were right behind them. The boy let a sigh and then turned to Mizu, "Let me lend a hand," and he let out his right hand towards Mizu. Mizu took it and stood up. She brushed some dirt off her kimono and faced the boy.

"Arigatou gozaimasu for helping me out," Mizu gave him a smile.

"Don't bother, someone has to teach them anyway. I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm Alnho Mizu, dozou yoroshiku."

"Heh," Neji smiled, "Nice name. Your eyes are clear as water…and daisuki desu."

Now, Mizu felt her face grew red.

* * *

_Five hours ago…_

Kaka slowly and silently walked along the dark corridors. His team was caught into the enemy's base and now, he was on his way to rescue both of his teammates, Itachi and Iruka. The only problem was the place was so huge that Kaka felt the rescue might prove to be difficult.

Kaka stopped instantly when he heard a conversation at a corner. He hid himself and peeked. Two ninjas in black stood guard on the corridor. Kaka then intentionally let the two ninjas realized his shadow's movement. The two ninjas approached to his hiding only to be welcomed by two powerful hits on their neck. The two ninjas fell unconscious onto the floor and Kaka swiftly run noiselessly along the corridor.

Another ninja appeared from a corner and in an attempt to avoid the ninja, he quickly entered a door and found himself in a large empty dark room. He peeked into the corridor outside the room and was beginning to exit the room when he noticed someone was lying unconsciously on the floor at the far-end of the room.

He approached the person slowly and when he realized the person was Itachi, he rushed to his teammate's side, "Itachi!" he whispered and took the unconscious Sharingan user onto his right arm, shook him slightly.

"Damn! They've used heavy sleeping drugs!" Kaka thought furiously when his attempt to wake Itachi failed, "Anyway, they don't seem want to hurt him anyway…judging by his flawless skin. And where's Iruka? And why is Itachi being left here?"

A horror idea struck Kaka and he didn't have to wait for long to prove his theory when dozens of shurikens and kunais were thrown towards and him. Luckily, he managed to bring himself and Itachi to evade the surprise attack. The room became bright at once and Kaka found lots of ninjas were surrounding him.

Kaka stared towards the ninjas. Then he put Itachi onto the floor and after bit his right thumb, he drew a line and some Kanji characters around Itachi with his own blood. He made a hand-seal and a wall of chakura appeared along the blood-line, acting like a protector barrier.

Kaka stood up and faced all the ninjas, "I don't think any of you damn ninjas would let me and Itachi out without a fight, eh?" he tightened his glove, "Then, a fight you all would get!" and started to charge towards the ninjas.

Kaka made a leap and 'landed' onto some of the ninjas to their fell before kicking his way towards the other ninjas. Weaponless as he was, Kaka proved he wasn't an easy prey when in just a minute, half of the ninjas were 'sleeping' on the ground rather _reluctantly_. One of the ninjas tried to attack him from behind but only to come face to face with Kaka's powerful fist quite _literally_.

From the front, behind, underground and above… The ninjas had tried all possible directions to take Kaka down but unfortunately, it would only made them hurt even more either by Kaka's powerful fists or his swift kicks. And to add their bad luck, Kaka _seemed_ to read their movements since he was able to evade their attacks and counter-attacked at the same time.

"Hey… What's wrong with all you guys? I thought you're not letting me go that easily…," Kaka sensed someone charged towards him from behind, "And I'm getting annoyed by people who attack from behind- What the!"

A circular metal was placed firm onto his abdomen and it gave out sparks of lightning. Kaka felt his chakura slowly drained and soon, he was on his knees. He tried to look the person who gave him the circular metal but his sight that slowly darkened failed him.

"Do you want to know what we call that useful device?" the person sneered towards him, "We call it a chakura-sealer. So, don't waste your time struggling…"

Kaka didn't have time to struggle as darkness started to consume his surroundings…

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to de something important, really important to the point of risking her life…

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and slumped onto the soft snow. She tried to wake up but her body wouldn't obey. Then…

* * *

The first thing she saw was the broad white ceiling. She sat and realized she was in a warm bed. She thought for a while before letting a sigh, "That's right, we all made it to Koyuki-san's castle…"

Alnho Mizu slowly get out of the bed and went towards the window. She opened the curtains and bright rays of sunlight showered her room in an instance. She opened the window and cool air greeted her. She gazed into the sky and again sighed.

"What a long dream… First, about a war that kind of familiar to me. Then, about my first meeting with Neji-san. Then, about Niichan and what a bad dream it is…," Mizu shook her head, "Niichan wouldn't just lose to anyone! That's just a nightmare! I guess I kind of missing Niichan… And that strange dream now is getting longer again. What does it mean?"

Mizu leaned against the window railing when she felt a bit dizzy, "Why have I always get a major headache and a major energy-less condition every time I got the dream? And it's getting worse since Nourie discovered the unknown kekke-genkai…"

Mizu took out her necklace and held it against the sunlight; the water-drop shape in the middle of the locket looked alive. In fact, it looked like _a real drop of water_. Mizu stared at the locket for a moment and before she could think of something, Naruto's and Lee's shout broke the morning silence in the Yuki no Kuni's castle.

Mizu gazed back towards the sky, "Something tells me…the long dream is not just a dream... It's a beginning of something unknown…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update; I'm just a bit busy right now and with three stories are in my hands that need some updates, just guess what kind of troubles I'm getting myself into… A reminder for myself for the future; never EVER do three different stories at the same time… Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 13: **Yuki no Kuni and the Date._

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yanshou!"

Nourie blocked all the furious attack of Neji with a bit of difficulty; by her brother's suggestion, she had to be familiar with her unknown kekke-genkai and now she was practicing with a Byakugan user to train her Byakugan-like ability. And maintaining the kekke-genkai for the training proved real hard; it took everything Nourie had just to control it.

"My turn! Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu!"

A correction: she was practicing with a Sharingan user and a Byakugan user to train her Sharingan-like and Byakugan-like ability. This was also Kashi's suggestion and Nourie silently thanked Kami-sama – rather guiltily – because if not because of Kashi's wound, he might had trained her himself along with the two ninja prodigies.

"Suiton Heki!" a water-wall appeared around Nourie and prevented the huge burst of flame from reaching her. She sensed five…ten kunai were thrown from behind her by Sasuke and she ducked just in time to evade them. In reply, she threw several shuriken towards both Neji and Sasuke who leaped in the air to dodge them. This was the chance she had been waiting for, "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!"

Ten fireballs soared their way to the ninja prodigies and before they could react properly, a mixture of shuriken and kunai were thrown toward them. They could do nothing but to receive the attack's full impact. They hit the ground and before they could stand up, they have to roll sideways to evade Nourie's Tsunade-smashing-ground-like kick, only it was less powerful than the original user.

Sasuke hastily stood up and charged towards Nourie while making a hand-seal, "Take this!"

Nourie realized Sasuke's hand-seal at once; it was Chidori, "Are you serious?!" she screamed anxiously while jumping out of Sasuke's way and unfortunately for her, it was as just as how Sasuke wanted her to react.

"Got you!" he approached Nourie in an instance and kicked her up into the air. He himself then jumped and made a series of combination of attacks which Nourie could just helplessly receive. At a point, Sasuke turned around and delivered his last attack, "Shishio Rendan!"

This time, Nourie managed to block it even though she still hit the ground rather harshly. Just when she was about to gain her ground, Neji was already in front of her with one of his favorite fighting stance, "Hakke Nijuu Hashou!"

Nourie could only barely evade and blocked the fast and furious attacks of Neji. He was ready to deliver the final blow of the lethal technique; his hand was closing its distance with her chest fast to damage the heart and she knew she could neither evade nor block it.

When the distance between Neji's hand and Nourie's chest was only about an inch, Neji stopped, "Surrender?"

Nourie blinked her eyes several times, nearly believing the Hyuuga genius was really going to kill her back then, "I'm not fancy having my heart damaged."

Neji stood upright and crossed his arms across his chest, "Your face's a bit too white. Scared?"

"Bet she thinks that you're really going to kill her," Sasuke approached the both of them, sneered at Nourie.

"If you were at my position back then, I bet you would feel the same," Nourie said acidly.

"Mina!" the three ninjas turned around and saw Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Lee approached them.

"What's the result?" Lee asked.

"She just needs some training," Neji replied casually.

"Both of you are just trying to kill me back then," Nourie said glaring towards both Neji and Sasuke.

"We have to, since Kakashi-sensei tells us to train you hard," Sasuke said, "Be grateful that I didn't even used all my strength yet."

"That's just clearly underestimating me!" Nourie shouted angrily.

"At least you have managed to make me used half of my strength. Not like someone that I knew that's just simply a big-mouthed ninja who could not even make me used half of my strength...," Sasuke side-glanced at Naruto.

"Why you!" Naruto's nostrils fumed, "Are you that badly want to go to hell already?!"

"That's right Naruto!" Nourie added with her eyes blazed in anger, "Let teach him for underestimating us!"

"Calm down both of you," Sakura interrupted in an attempt to calm the two hot-headed ninjas down, "At least no one's hurt today."

"She's right," Tenten nodded in agreement, "Besides, what's important now is about Mizu."

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if you have realized this…but she seems to appear tired every time she's around in these days…," Sakura answered.

"I have noticed that also," Nourie said, "And she does always seem to avoid us every time."

"Wonder if she has a problem… Anyone has asked her?" Lee questioned. Everyone kept quiet.

Nourie sighed, "Just the typical her, keeping every of her troubles to herself."

"But we have to do something if she's really in trouble," Tenten stated.

"The question is what we have to do?" Naruto voiced out. No one answered him for a while.

"Cheer her up?" Neji suggested without thinking and he was beginning to regret it when Nourie grinned meaningfully at him which aroused everyone's curiosity, "Why are you grinning like that at me, Nourie?"

"Good idea, Neji…and I've found the perfect plan and the perfect person for the plan," Nourie placed her hands on his shoulders, "Y-O-U," and when Neji opened his mouth to argue, she gave him a deathly glare, "Do-it-or-you'll-die."

All Neji could say was, "Hai…"

* * *

"Nourie, why Neji?" Tenten asked when three kunoichi – Nourie, Sakura and Tenten – were left alone in Nourie's quarter in Koyuki's castle.

"You want to know?" Nourie grinned.

"Of course, what else we ask you for?" Sakura said.

"Well, give me your ears," and Nourie whispered something to both Sakura and Tenten. First, their expressions were calm and then it changed to surprise and finally a meaningful grin.

"I don't know if I should label you as saint or just plain naughty," Tenten grinned.

"Let's say…both of them," Nourie replied and the three of them laughed.

* * *

Mizu stared at the cloudy sky. She closed her eyes and lied down on the snowy grass slowly. She placed her right hand on her forehead; she felt extremely dizzy and tired. She could not think the cause but she was certain of one thing, staying anywhere near Nourie just helped to worsen her condition and there was no way she would be telling that to Nourie. It was just way too weird.

She noticed that the others had realized the changes in either her behavior or appearance, but she could do nothing. She was positive that no one could do something about it when she herself didn't know what made her like that. She could only hope it was for temporary only or she would have a really a hard time in the future.

Mizu sighed, "Someone tell me what's going on…"

"Tell you what?"

Mizu startled by the sudden voice and opened her eyes instantly to see Neji was staring down at her. For some unknown reasons, she felt her heart beat a bit faster, "Neji-san, why are you here?" she sat upright and carefully hid her dizziness from his knowledge.

Neji stared at her for a while and then sat down next to her, "Have you heard about the Snow Festival in the town?"

"H-hai, why?"

"If you want to go there, I…can accompany you."

"Eh?"

"Just a suggestion…and only if you want to."

"Of course I want to."

"Hmm?"

"I want to go there before but everyone seems to have their own work to do and I feel a bit…uneasy to go on my own. Now, you offer to go with me to the festival, of course I would like you to be with me."

Neji stared at her unbelievably, "This is easier than I thought – or than what she has told me – before…"

"Nani?"

"N-nothing. Meet you around ten in the morning…at the waiting hall tomorrow."

"H-hai…," and she watched until Neji was out of sight. She was confused, "What thing is easy? And who's 'she'?"

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to do something important, really important to the point of risking her life…

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and slumped onto the soft snow. She tried to wake up but her body wouldn't obey. Then, she saw something…

* * *

"Mizu-san!"

Mizu startled out of her thoughts. Neji stood beside her with a concern face and then took a chair and sat next to Mizu and placed the drinks on the table. He looked at Mizu, "Are you okay?"

"N-nani? Ah…H-hai, I'm fine thank you," Mizu replied, "Why?"

"I called your name several times and you seemed to be possessed by something unknown… Your unfocused eyes suggested that theory."

"O-oh, really? Gomen, I…something's bothering me but it's none to your concern. It's not a big deal."

"You seem not to enjoying the Festival… Are you sure you're okay?"

Enjoying the Festival? Both Mizu and Neji spent almost half of their day wandering around the Festival's stalls and had tried various mini games and bought many things and of course, Mizu would enjoyed every minute of it if it wasn't because of the weird dream she got last night. The fact it just got a little bit longer – and the fact that her headache became worsened – bothered Mizu so much that only half of her mind was with the Festival. She didn't want to make Neji concerned and decided to lie, "I enjoy this Festival but I guess I'm still tired from the long journey from Konoha to here… Don't worry, I'm okay and thanks for your concern."

Neji just nodded slightly in reply but his eyes suggested that he didn't believe in what she had just said. Mizu let out a hidden sigh; she wasn't used to lying. And she knew she had to convince Neji somehow…or he might ask her the same question again and she would blurt out something unnecessary to say. She looked away from the busy Festival's stalls and caught up something in her view. She stared at it for several minutes and made Neji noticed her behavior, "The one you're looking at is one of the Ice Pedestals of the Valley of Seven Colors."

"The what?"

"Ice Pedestals of the Valley of Seven Colors. Want to go there? I know the way."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

"Sugoi ne…," Mizu looked at the amazing view of the Valley of Seven Colors, "Those Ice Pedestals are sure shining like a rainbow…"

"I haven't seen this for myself but from what I have heard from Sasuke and Naruto, the Ice Pedestals are actually some of the components of the heat generator for Yuki no Kuni that can melt the snow and ice in this country. They say that once the generator is on, you can see the snow or the ice no more; instead you'll see a vast green meadow with brightly-colored flowers and a clear shining lake here after a display of radiant colorful lights soar allover the land. The people of Yuki no Kuni are working on to improve the efficiency of the generator right now as they hope to change this country's name to Haru no Kuni in the future," Neji explained while enjoying the dazzling view.

"If this place is beautiful even when the snows are allover them, I can't possibly imagine how gorgeous it'll look like when this place is full of green grasses and colorful flowers! Not to forget a crystal-clear lake!" Mizu exclaimed happily.

Neji stared at her smiling face for a while before returning his gaze towards the pedestals, "Good, I think I have done my job quite satisfactorily since at last you smile like that."

"Eh?"

"Even though you've successfully hide whatever you try to hide from us, the fact you seem to be a bit down these days is obvious to everyone. And they have decided to cheer you up and for some unknown reasons, I'm the one responsible for cheering you up. And _she's_ the one that suggested me to take you on a date and Kami-sama knows what's in her mind."

"'She'? Who is 'she' are you talking about? And…," Mizu's voice trailed off as she tried to catch up something important…and then her face grew red, "This-is-a-date?!"

"Well, kind of…since it's only both of us. Don't take it seriously though; it's up to anyone to think this as a date or not. I… Wait, what did you actually think before when I asked you out? Since you're asking me whether this is a date or not, I doubt you have this in mind…"

Mizu was speechless; she turned away from Neji to hide her reddening face, "No wonder he did say it was easy last time… He was actually referring to my answer of the date… And I was actually agreeing on going a date with him?! Now, what does he think of me? I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea; if only I knew he was actually asking for a date… How could I possibly do not realize it before? Wait…. Neji-san asked me on a date? Does it mean…he-likes-me?! OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! Is he actually confessing?! But wait…how could he possibly likes me? But then…," Mizu continued to muttered furiously under her breaths.

"Mizu-san?"

"H-hai?" Mizu turned around hastily and still quite…anxious.

"What are you…," Neji's voice trailed off and he stared closely at her still-red face.

Mizu got more anxious, "What-"

"Shhh…," he whispered and placed his right hand into her golden hair. His face drew near to her face that she could feel his steady breath. She could feel her heart missed at least ten beats.

"Is he going to… Ohmygosh! But this is too fast and we have just been known each other for a short time! I have to refused this…but why on Earth I can't move?!" Mizu thought frantically and tried to move but failed to do so – she began to wonder if Neji was using an unknown jutsu and etc. etc.

And now, Mizu had just noticed their lips were just several centimeters apart and Neji's eyes seemed to burn down into her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to... I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 14: **In Enemy's Base_

Mizu felt her face would explode with embarrassment with every micro-seconds passed as Neji's face approached her. She felt his hand travelled gently in her golden hair and his eyes stared right down into hers. She knew that she wasn't ready for any of these but unfortunately for her, she couldn't move. She closed her eyes to prepare for...

"Got you."

"Eh?" Mizu opened her eyes and saw Neji was smiling faintly, retracting his hand from her hair.

"Not you, I mean this tiny creature," Neji explained shortly and showed the puzzled kunoichi a small shiny-black beetle in his hand, "I noticed it crawled into your hair...and are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...," Mizu turned away and sighed with relief, "Nearly... That's just too close... Anyway, why would Neji-san kisses me? Since we're just no more than friends, I doubt he has reasons to... I have to think a lot more sensible next time..."

"What are you muttering over there, Mizu-san?"

Mizu turned around, "Nothing important... Just some...thoughts..."

Neji kept silent for a while and examined the struggling-to-stand beetle on his palm, "...strange..."

"Huh? What is strange?" Mizu asked, "Don't you have ever seen a beetle before?"

"It's not that. It's just...beetles don't usually live in snowy places, ne?"

"Now you mention that... How come a beetle is here?"

"Beats me," Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "Something is just not quite right here."

Mizu tapped her index finger against her cheek, "Do you reckon it just somehow lost its way to here?"

"No, I don't think-...," Neji's eyes widened with alertness and before Mizu could ask, he threw himself towards Mizu, "Watch out!" and both of them hit the soft snow.

"Neji-san, what is-... Neji-san, you're hurt!" Mizu exclaimed with concern while watching red warm blood dripped slowly from Neji's left shoulder onto the not-so-white-anymore snow.

Mizu hastily sat up and tried to attend Neji's injury but he quickly shrugged her off and said, "I hate someone who attacks from behind."

Mizu was surprised by his words, "But I didn't do anything-"

"Gomen, didn't know you hate it," a familiar voice behind Mizu startled her and she turned around hastily.

Mizu's eyes widened, "Nadare-san..."

"We meet again, Mizu," Nadare playfully swung his sword between them, "You're fast but not fast enough to prevent my blade from have a taste of your young blood."

Neji stood up and glared, "You wouldn't like it if I act on my full speed. Why are you here anyway?"

Nadare raised his eyebrows in mocking amusement, "You don't want to know how I found both of you here?"

"When we fell onto the snow, I unconsciously clutched my hand into fist and...," Neji showed a small wrecked device, "...smashed the 'beetle' into pieces of components. I am certain it explains how you have found us. Back to my question, why are you here?"

"Brilliant, you've found it," Nadare snickered, "For your question, I, on behalf of Dotou-sama, am giving both of you an invitation you might not be able to resist."

"If you're thinking about us working under him, just forget it. We're not interested," Neji replied firmly.

"Ah...you've guessed it right. Perhaps you can read minds," Nadare sneered.

"No, it's just too obvious," Neji looked around him, "And what kind of 'invitation' are you offering here with all the camouflaging ninjas around us?"

"You've found out that also," and as Nadare said, one by one ninjas in white appeared from the snowy surrounding and circled both of the teen ninjas, "Well, I've got an order. If both of you refuse to accept the invitation, we have to offer a 'force invitation' instead."

"Force us?" Neji chuckled sarcastically, "Try me. Jyuukenhou...," he moved into one of his favorite fighting stance, "...Hakke Rokujuu Yanshou!" and in just a matter of seconds, several of the ninjas in white dropped onto the snow rather involuntarily while groaning with pain.

Mizu was amazed by Neji's moves; she had seen the Hyuuga prodigy's soft-looking but lethal attacks but this was the first time she saw them clearly. Mizu was nearly hypnotized by his amazing technique but her senses didn't failed her this time as she felt a ninja in white came charging behind her. She instantly delivered a spinning-back kick, "HI-YAHH!" and she threw the ninja several feet away. Instinctively, Mizu took her fighting stance behind Neji with her back facing his.

"Just as I have expected," Nadare snickered, "These mere Chuunins wouldn't even break a sweat from one of Konoha's famous Jounins or from someone who have Sharingan no Kakashi for a relative. Unfortunately, none of you can even break a chakura-sealer."

Neji stared at him puzzled, "A chakura-sealer-... What the?!"

Out of the blue, a chakura-sealer 'sat' on his abdomen as well as Mizu's. They didn't have time to react properly as darkness overcame their conscious fast...

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to do something important, really important to the point of risking her life...

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and slumped onto the soft snow. She tried to wake up but her body wouldn't obey. Then, she saw something white in front of her. It was the footsteps towards the door. She...

* * *

Mizu opened her eyes and immediately saw the creamy-white ceiling. She sat upright and found herself on a comfortable bed in an unknown luxurious room. Her dizziness returned and she instantly lowered her head. She noticed a chakura-sealer sat quietly on her abdomen, "So...we're caught. I hope Neji-san is doing fine..."

"He's fine, you don't need to worry about him," Nadare suddenly appeared beside the bed.

"Nadare-san! W-when are you standing there?"

"Just now. I hope you have a nice sleep."

"Well, I do... Thank you. And...is Neji-san really okay?"

"He's fine, unless you doubt my words."

"I-it's not like that! It feels good to know he's okay...," Mizu thought for a while, "Nadare-san, do you have two personalities?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Nadare raised his eyebrows.

"Your personality is different when you meet the rest of us and when we're together... You're calm and gentle but when you meet Nourie and the others, you somehow turn..."

"...Evil?"

"I don't say that! It's just...you become different," Mizu lowered her head, afraid of insulting Nadare's feeling.

Nadare kept silent for a while, "... I just can't help it."

"Eh?" she looked up.

"If I'm with you...," Nadare sat beside her, "...I just can't help but to be gentler towards you," he unconsciously smiled.

Mizu stared at Nadare and she noticed warmth appeared behind his icy eyes...and it looked alive to her. She was somehow amazed by it; the warmth in his eyes somehow made his expression calmer and his voice gentler. Unconsciously, her hand reached for his face which made him surprised, "What are you doing?"

"Your face...," Mizu placed her hand firmly on his right cheek, ignoring Nadare's word.

"What's wrong with it?" Nadare asked while hiding the sudden anxious feeling that appeared in him.

"It's warm."

"Huh?"

"It's warm...and daisuki desu," Mizu said and smiled.

Nadare stared at her and held her hand on his cheek, "... You're really are interesting..."

"Eh?"

"I..."

"Nadare-sama!"

Nadare instantly released Mizu's hand and turned around to see a ninja in black stood at the doorway. He stood up, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"The prisoners! They've escaped!"

"What?!" Nadare tried to control his anger, "What-are-you-waiting-for-then? Search for them NOW!"

"Hai, Nadare-sama!" and the ninja scurried off and in a matter of minutes, an alarm broke off the silence of the place.

"Nadare-san...," Mizu was about to ask something but Nadare shrugged off her quickly.

"I've got to go now," he began to walk away but stopped halfway towards the door, "Please stay here, I don't want you to get hurt in any way," and he hastily left her.

Mizu blinked her eyes, "In normal cases, I should actually take the chance to escape but Nadare-san wants me to stay here... And again he's supposed to be my enemy but then, he seems never to consider me as one since he cares about my safety and enemies never care about each other's safety... And if he's a bad guy, his eyes wouldn't be that alive...and warm too. Now, I'm confused. Should I go or should I stay?"

Mizu pondered her choices but stopped when she heard sudden noises. She looked around here and found nothing. But the noises grew louder and instinctively, she turned towards the air-passage. Nothing happened for a few minutes and then...

CLUNK!

The passage was opened and someone jumped out of the air-passage into the room. Three other people followed suit. Mizu blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Nii-chan! Neji-san! Itachi-san! Iruka-sensei!"

"Yo," Kaka approached her, "I hope you're alright."

"I'm fine... Nii-chan, how come-"

"Shush," Kaka raised his finger onto his sister's lips, "This is the time to escape. Let's go now," he turned to Iruka who was peeking through the door, "Iruka, is it clear?"

"Hai," Iruka simply replied. Kaka then signaled both Neji and Itachi to go first which they obediently followed and Iruka followed them after a few seconds. Kaka was about to go but Mizu stopped him and pointed to the chakura-sealer on her abdomen.

"Ah... I nearly forget about that," Kaka then crouched in front of his sister and examined the chakura-sealer.

"You know how to remove it?" Mizu asked.

"Even though they say that this device couldn't be removed by any means unless you're the one who put that on, I found a way to remove it a while ago. And also, I hate being caged," Kaka pushed some buttons and cut some wires, "Okay, I'm done," and he removed the chakura-sealer off Mizu who stared at him in amazement.

"I doubt you have one thing that you're bad at, Nii-chan..."

"I do have one...," Kaka patted Mizu gently, "...Taking care of you."

"Huh?"

"Forget it," he grabbed Mizu's hand, "Let's go now or they'll find us."

The siblings then exited the room and started to run along the quiet corridors. It took them several minutes before they caught up with Neji and the others. They didn't stop running until they nearly reached the entrance and Kaka suddenly halted.

"Nani, Kakashi-senpai?" Itachi asked, instinctively looking around him.

"Weird...," Kaka scanned the area, "Not even the weakest ninja is trying to stop us even though the alarm went off. Something isn't quite right..."

"Maybe they search us on the wrong side of the building," Iruka suggested, "But then, how come everything seems to be strangely quiet?"

"A trap?" Neji said while activating his Byakugan, "But I can't see anything coming into our way..."

"Neither do I-... Eh?" Mizu looked down and noticed the floor slowly 'opened', "There's a trap right below us!"

"Wha-...?!"

None of them was able to react faster when the floor split opened and all of them fell onto a long slide that led right into a large room filled with waiting ninjas in white and Nadare himself. Kaka clenched his fist unconsciously and muttered, "Again, I'm careless."

"Well well well... Do you think escaping from us is that easy? Even if you do know how to remove the chakura-sealer, thinking about escaping from here is just simply ignorance," an unfamiliar voice boomed in the room and a middle-aged man came into the room, "And we still haven't meet personally."

"You're Kazahana Dotou, right?" Kaka asked while stood protectively in front of Mizu.

"Yes, I am Kazahana Dotou," the man, Dotou, smirking, "It seems you have done a lot of researches."

Kaka remained quiet for a while and then stared meaningfully at Dotou, "Are you saying just now that escaping from here are impossible for us?"

"I doubt you could find a way out with my men are everywhere in the building and traps are hidden effectively."

"Unfortunately, even though I haven't thought of falling into a trap like this, I've already prepared something when we're trying to find a way out just now," and Kaka showed his hand, "In five seconds."

"Huh? What do you-"

BOOOOM!

The ceiling above them was destroyed, leaving a huge gap towards the outside of the building. Kaka immediately bit his thumb and made a hand-seal, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Large clouds of smoke filled the room and two large hawks appeared. Hastily, Kaka signaled both Itachi and Iruka to climb one of the huge hawks and both Mizu and Neji together with himself on the other hawk. Nadare, recovered from the shock of the sudden explosion, became alerted and turned to the ninjas in white, "Hayakku! They're escaping!"

The ninjas immediately sprung into action of trying to foil the escape but it was too late; the hawks flapped their massive wings, creating a powerful gust that stopped anyone to come near to them. Lifting themselves up into the air, both of the hawks flew towards the outside of the building by Kaka's order through the gap just in time before another explosion occurred.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Mizu, holding tight onto the feathers of the hawk to prevent her from being flown away by the rushing cold air, turned around slightly to see black smokes appeared from the building they had just left. And then she turned to her brother and despite his face was covered with a mask, she could see that Kaka was grinning, "Five more to go... I hope they like fireworks..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ...review?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 15: **The Surprise Assault_

"How come your mission and ours are connected?"

"We're investigating of missing Konoha traders recently happened when they were on their way towards Yuki no Kuni. And our mission brought us straight to Dotou's base and for some unexplained reasons, we were caught – Kashi-kun, there's always a first time in everything and this is the first time I'm caught in a mission, so don't fuss over it – and with Neji's unexpected help, we've managed to escaped from there and now, we've arrived safely here, at Koyuki-sama's castle, to tell our tale. Any questions?"

"Err… Kaka-niisan, do you happened to know about these eyes?" and Nourie's eyes changed into a pair of red-pupils-and-white-irises eyes. Both Itachi and Iruka seemed to be surprised by them but Kaka seemed to take interest in them.

"Hmm… Interesting…"

"What is interesting, Kaka-kun?" Kashi asked annoyed, "Don't say that you actually know those eyes."

"Well, I do know about those eyes. And I've always thought it's a legend."

All of them turned their attention towards Kaka, "You know?" they asked in unison.

"It's actually an S-ranked confidential information of Konoha but since all of us have the right to know especially Nourie, I guess we can ignore the rules for now. These eyes…," Kaka paused and stared at Nourie, "…are called Byaringan. And let me explain everything first before you start to bombard me with questions," he said towards the eager faces round him, "Byaringan is actually a mixture of Sharingan and Byakugan. This kekke-genkai was supposed to be first created when a member of Uchiha clan and a member of Hyuuga clan married, causing their child to have both abilities. These eyes can enable the possessor to use both Sharingan's and Byakugan's abilities and this time, there are no limits to these abilities. The possessor can copy any techniques and can see through anything – even a person's mind – providing it has an enormous lot of chakura within it since using this kekke-genkai uses a lot amount of chakura and Nourie can confirmed this. Any questions?"

All of them kept silent for a while, trying to digest the fact they had just received. Mizu was thinking about to ask her brother about her being tired every time Nourie was around – even now – but quickly rejected the idea. It would only aroused a lot of questions and Mizu didn't feel like to be the centre of attraction. So, instead of asking, she silently excused herself to her room and just when she landed herself onto the soft bed, she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

She continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to do something important, really important to the point of risking her life…

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief for some unknown reasons. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and slumped onto the soft snow. She tried to wake up but her body wouldn't obey. Then, she saw something white in front of her. It was the footsteps towards the door. She forced herself to stand and made tremble steps towards the footsteps…

* * *

BOOOM! BOOOM!

Mizu woke up from her slumber and looked around her. Then she turned towards the window. Slowly, she approached the window only to be welcomed by fire arrows that crashed into her room through the window. Mizu quickly took cover behind the wall and carefully peeked; a mixture of soldiers and ninjas were everywhere in the castle compound and judging by smokes that could be seen at the surrounding residences, they could be anywhere.

Mizu crept slowly across her room, feared that the outside attackers could see her and launched another surprise attack, "A surprise war at a time like this… This is going to be real nasty…"

"Of course it's going to be nasty. What are you expecting anyway?" a familiar voice startled Mizu which made her turned around.

"Nadare-san…Why-… EH?!" Mizu evaded the swing of Nadare's sword which nearly cut her into half, "Nadare-san!"

"This is a war, Mizu," his icy cold eyes fixed onto the startled Mizu, "I might be gentler towards you during our last meeting but now is different. Both of us are enemies," and delivered another attack which Mizu could barely avoided.

Mizu had known that fact a long time ago even if Nadare didn't tell her; the problem was that she just couldn't see Nadare as an enemy of hers as she constantly be reminded of how Nadare had treated her before, "Nadare-san! Can we discuss this?"

"I've told you, this is a war and there's no space for a discussion. You better get serious or you'll going to regret it," Nadare made a hand-seal, "Hyouro no Jutsu!"

Ice began to form around Mizu, trying to stop her movements. In just a matter of seconds, Mizu was allover covered in ice. Nadare stared emotionless towards the frozen Mizu and approached her slowly only to be stunned by puffs of smokes. He waved his hands around and when the smokes had cleared away, a pillow had replaced Mizu's place in the ice. Instantly, he ran out of the room and caught Mizu that was running away from him. He began to chase after her with his face remained unreadable.

Meanwhile, Mizu was unwilling to fight Nadare and thought running away from him would be the best way to prevent from the fight she didn't want. In her mind, she kept repeatedly said, "Please don't let me fight him, please don't let me fight him…"

Mizu 's run came to a halt when seven ninjas in white appeared in front of her and when Mizu tried to run the opposite way, Nadare had caught up to her; she had no place to run. Reluctantly, she moved into her fighting stance and carefully eyed the ninjas around her. Just when she was about to strike, a whisper came into her mind, "_It's the time to meet your destiny…_"

A lightning came out of nowhere and strike Mizu but instead of pain, she could feel that she was floating. She was consumed by a blinding white light and after a few seconds, the white light disappeared and Mizu fell onto the snowy soft ground. She tried to stand up but her legs were weak for some unknown reasons. She lied onto the snow for a while and just before she closed her eyes, another whisper came into her mind, "_It's the time to meet your destiny…_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** Just keep on reading, don't want to bother you with my looooong talk. Don't forget, review to those who wants to! Arigatou to those who has done it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 16: **A Fight with an Unknown Kekke-Genkai _

Mizu continued to walk through the snow even though her freezing feet screamed in tiredness. She stopped for a while, taking her breaths. She then continued to walk. Even though she didn't knew what was happening, she knew that she had to do something important, really important to the point of risking her life…

She looked up and saw a white tower. On its door, a huge bluish-white circle was carved with a dark blue water-drop shape in the middle of the circle. She began to run towards it, feeling great relief; at last she reached a building which she could seek shelter from the chilly weather. It felt like it was taking forever to reach the door and she thought she could no longer hold her tired body.

Suddenly, she fell onto the snow and slumped onto the soft snow. She tried to wake up but her body wouldn't obey. Then, she saw something white in front of her. It was the footsteps towards the door. She forced herself to stand and made tremble steps towards the footsteps.

First step…

Second step…

Third step…

Mizu stopped; she realized something, "This is like my dream… I'm doing the same thing as in my dream… What does it mean?"

Unable to find the logic explanation, she continued to climb the stairs with legs that grew heavier by every step she made. At last, after several minutes that seem like an eternity to her, she reached the entrance of the tower. With trembling hands, she reached for the handle and slowly opened the huge carved-door.

Instantly, she was welcomed by a huge empty room with blissful warm filling in every inch of the air inside. She quickly entered and closed the door behind her. She sat on the hard ground and silently thanked Kami-sama for the warmth she was receiving as for days, she had only her clothes to protect her against the beastly cold weather. Rested her head against the wall, she began to recall what had happened to her.

"First, a lightning zapped me into this place of nowhere and then I figured out that my dream is happened to be the exact thing that happened to me just now… What is happening to me actually?" Mizu stared towards the high ceiling and then looked around the room. The room was circular and a dark stairs stood silently far across the room from Mizu. Fire lanterns were placed on the empty walls, enough to make the room well-lit up. She rested her legs for a while and then began to walk towards the stairs, "Wonder what's up there…"

Mizu was about to reach the first step when suddenly, a sharp blade swung right in front of her, nearly cutting her into half. She back-leaped instantly and when she regained her ground, she was looking right towards a well-build tall man whose face was covered with a black mask, revealing only brilliant emerald eyes were and short hazel messy but stylish hair with strands of it fell onto his fore head. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt behind a thick long lime-green vest, a pair of trousers with the same colour as the vest and a pair of black boots. A broad brown belt hung loosely around his waist that had a long katana-sheath attached to it and in one of his gloved hands was a long katana which blade shone brightly against the light from the lanterns.

"Who are you?" Mizu shouted, increasing her cautious in case of another surprise attack.

The man stared at her with unreadable expression, "… You've came at last, Alnho Mizu."

Mizu was taken back, "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'll answer your questions…if you've managed to defeat me."

"Eh? What do you-… EH?!" she side-stepped just in time to evade the blade from slicing her into pieces. Before she could do anything, the man sheathed his katana and moved into a fighting stance and then he hastily strike Mizu with a powerful thrust which followed by a swift side-kick, a powerful upper-cut, a sharp elbow-attack, a strong middle punch and lastly a swift round-kick.

Mizu barely blocked the attacks and failed to evade the last one and was thrown towards the wall. She slumped onto the floor, coughing red warm blood. She staggered before she could stand up properly. She wiped the blood off her mouth, "A fight you want…and a fight you'll get!" she charged towards the man, throwing a shuriken and made a hand-seal, "Shuriken Kagebushin no Jutsu!" and the shuriken multiplied instantly and flew towards the man.

The man took out his katana and swung it in front of him several times fast, "Ninpo Kamaitachi!" and a strong gust blocked all the shuriken from reaching him. All of the star-blades fell onto the floor and the man, sheathed back his katana, made a hand-seal, "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" and five fire bullets were shot towards Mizu consecutively which Mizu successively fully evaded.

Mizu made a hand-seal, "Suiton Suishoha!" and a river of furious water appeared around Mizu and then rushed towards the man, successfully in throwing him to the wall. The man staggered against the wall and lowered his head. Mizu released her Jutsu and looked towards the man, "Is it enough?"

He remained silent for a while, "… You're quite good. I guess I have to be serious now," and raised his head and made Mizu gasped in shock.

"Your eyes… Red irises and white pupils… Now what?" she was in total shock; she knew about Byaringan now but this new type of eyes were giving her another surprise, "Another unknown kekke-genkai?"

The man stood up straight, "Let's see if you can defeat me now!" and charged towards her with a speed of a lightning. Mizu's eyes could barely caught up with his lightning-fast movements, causing her to unable to react properly with his speedy attacks and was thrown several feet away. She was on all fours on the floor, unable to even kneel; she coughed up blood and she could felt her ribs were broken.

Mizu looked up towards the man, "His strength increases ten-folds in just a split second and his speed is way too fast for my eyes to catch… This is like having a Kage for an opponent…," she stood up with difficulty and held her in-pain waist, "But I couldn't lose here!" and she made a hand-seal, "Kagebushin no Jutsu!" and her clones appeared besides, each holding a kunai. Then, all of them charged towards the man.

The kunai were thrown at the same time and the man was able to block all the blades. When he was about to move a step forward, three of Mizu's clones held his arms and legs, preventing him from moving. The real Mizu made a hand-seal, "Suiton Suryuudan!" and a water dragon formed, circling around Mizu and roared ferociously. It then charged towards the locked-movement man.

In a split second, the man was drowned in a whirlpool of water. Mizu was about to cheer for her success but a strong hand grabbed her neck and pressed her towards the wall hard. Huge flames appeared around the huge room, evaporating the raging water and disappeared after a while. With difficulty, Mizu reached for the hand on her neck and stared right into the emotionless eyes of the man. The hold on her neck grew stronger, "Is this what all you got? I'm not even finish my warming-ups," he stared right into Mizu, "Alnho Mizu, you are useless."

The grip on her throat grew stronger by each second, causing her to nearly suffocating to death. Her breath began to went out of normal rhythm and her chest went up and down heavily; her body screamed in lack of oxygen, the blood flowed more slowly and the heart beat became gradually slower. She could feel her neck would be broken by the man in any seconds now and her vision rapidly blurred. Unconsciously, tears filled her eyes, "Mina-san… Gomen, I can't do anything for you…," and she closed her eyes as her heart beat decreased…

DUBDUB...DUBDUB…DUB…DUB…

"_Do you want power?_"

Mizu opened her eyes and instead of a well-lit room and the man, darkness was allover around her and in front of her, a teenage girl of her age stood. She examined the golden-haired and sapphire-eyed girl closely and gasped; the girl was herself.

"_Do you want power?_" the girl asked.

Mizu didn't replied it immediately, "…What do you mean?"

"_Do you want power? I can give you that._"

"…Yes."

"_Why?_"

"To stop myself from always relying on others to save me."

"_Always?_"

"It is always me whose being kidnapped, it is always me whose being rescued and it is always me whose…weak, the one that can't do anything at all."

"…_You're stronger than you think you do._"

"Huh?"

"_Take my hand and let us be one; you'll understand what I mean._"

The girl held out her hand; Mizu stared at it with uncertainty. Slowly, she reached for it and after taking a deep breath, Mizu hastily took the girl's hand. Almost instantly, both of them merged into each other and warm energy flowed in Mizu's blood veins…

DUB…DUB…DUBDUB…DUBDUB…DUBDUBDUB…

Mizu grabbed the man's hand and raised her feet, delivering a powerful kick. The man, taken by surprise, wasn't able to do anything but to receive the full impact of the attack and was forced to release his hold on Mizu's neck. He landed a few meters away from Mizu who was now standing calmly, "And I'm beginning to think that I've killed you, Alnho Mizu."

Mizu, still with her eyes closed, remained silent for a while before raising her head to face the man, "Gomen for making you wait; now, let's get serious, shall we?" and she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of eyes with white pupils and red irises.

The man didn't say anything for a while, "… So, you've awaken at last," and he moved into a fighting stance, "Now, a real fight."

None of them moved, only staring right into each other's eyes. The flames in the lanterns flickered slightly, the only noise in the suddenly-silent room…

ZHUUP!

Mizu delivered a thrust and the man parried it successfully. Both of them back-leaped and this time, the man made the first move; he made a hand-seal, "Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu!" and a huge flame cannoned its way towards Mizu.

"Suiton Heki!" a water barrier formed around Mizu, preventing the flame from reaching her and then, both of them made a hand-seal unison.

"Hyouton Itsukaku Hakuegei!"

Two ice-horned-whales formed around them and charged at each others, wrecking the room's wall in the process. Both Mizu and the man then hastily ran towards the snowy outdoor, realizing the need of a larger fighting field. They stopped at the same time and faced each other. The man created a hidden grin, "You're good; you've taken control of your kekke-genkai in just a few minutes after acquiring it."

"Thank you for the compliment…," Mizu made a hand-seal, "…and I'll live up to your expectations! Kagemane no Jutsu!"

"Shadow binding? You're good but unfortunately…," the man jumped up high into the cold air, evading Mizu's stretching shadow, "…it's hard to 'catch' a moving target."

"Really? What about this?" she jumped towards him, "Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yanshou!"

The man's eyes widened in surprise, clearly showing total shock. Unable to react faster, he received all the attacks directly and fell helplessly towards the snow ground. Mizu landed onto the snow ground two meters away from him, staring down at him. The man, with some difficulty, sat up, "You are good… You are really _her_ daughter…"

"What do you mean? Whose daughter?"

"Find it yourself…in your dreams. Find out about everything in your dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"Just…go have some sleep now…," weakly, the man made a hand-seal, "Genjutsu, Yume no Himitsu no Jutsu…"

Almost instantly, Mizu's eyes felt heavy and quickly, she fell onto the soft snow, surrounded by darkness….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any 'Naruto' characters! Even though I want to… I'm just joking Masashi Kishimoto-sensei…

**A/N:** From this chapter up to the next five chapters, it'll be kind of like a prologue for this story. I know it's weird for a prologue to appear right in the middle of the story when normally it should be at the beginning but I've got my own reasons to do it like this. The 'prologue' chapters will be concern with the so-called past life of the main characters, specifically on Mizu's and Nourie's family. R&R please!

--

_**Chapter 17: **__Prologue – Secret Clan and Its Secrets _

_Forty-seven years ago…_

The silence of the dark night was broke by a high-pitched cry of a just-born infant; it was a girl. A young woman that lied on a thick mattress, clearly exhausted but still had the energy to smile, replied proud looks with a man and an old woman in the small room. The man smiled, thanking Kami-sama for all the blessings given that night, and approached the young woman. He held tight her hands and kissed her forehead gently. He then caressed her hair softly.

Meanwhile, the old woman didn't have any difficulties in cleaning the newborn girl; the baby seemed to 'behave' herself. Carefully, she wrapped the baby in thick clothes and gave the bundle to the young woman who almost instantly received it. With the man's aid, she slowly sat up, leaning against the hard wall, and touched the baby's soft cheeks tenderly. Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, the man gazed softly towards the sleeping face of the little girl.

Totally absorbed with the newborn infant, the couple didn't even realize when the old woman cleaned up the 'mess' or when she left the room. What's important for them right now was that the little girl was now sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"What's her name then?" the man broke the silence between them.

The woman remained silent for a while before smiling, "Mizuko… Alnho Mizuko."

* * *

_Thirty-nine years ago…_

_Her eyes were wide with fear; the man stood in front of her fell to the ground and stayed still. The barren ground soon soaked with red cold blood. The crimson sea slowly made its way towards her; she tried to move but petrified enough to glue her onto the ground. A dark figure loomed over her; she could not saw anything about the figure. Only the cross-shaped scar on his bare chest was visible to her…_

"_Now, you're turn…"_

Her sapphire eyes stared towards the tombstone in front of her; her eyes didn't show any emotions but remorse. Her fair face somehow darkened by her gloomy mood and her thin legs didn't show any signs of exhaustion despite she had been standing still for hours. The cold wind that softly blew her long golden hair increased her already-depressed emotions. She wanted to cry but it seemed her tears had dried up after days of sobbing terribly.

Alnho Mizuko, eight years old, had just lost her father, for the second time to be exact. She had first lost her father when she was not more than two years old. When she was three, she got herself another father whom, in a short time, she grew close to him as she would with her first father. Just when she was about to learn the meaning of fatherly love, the cruel fate took her father again from her. She felt it was totally unfair…

"Nee-chan…"

A nudge on the hem of her shirt startled Mizuko from her own depressed thoughts; she turned slightly and directly looked into a pair of innocent green eyes owned by her five-years-old sister, Shirono Yukiko, or to be exact, her step-sister. Mizuko sighed slowly and pulled Yukiko closer to her. She then caressed Yukiko's long raven hair, carefully not to show any remorse expression in front of her. She was somehow sympathized with the little girl; Mizuko could bet with anything she got that her sister hadn't got the slightest idea why on Earth her father had to die…

Mizuko's first father died when the three of them – Mizuko, her father and her mother – received a surprise attack from an unknown group of cloaked ninjas in their small hut. In order to let his wife and his little daughter got away safely, he made both of them ran away from there and he would try to buy time for both of them to get away safely. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to escape alive.

A year later, another man came into Mizuko's life; he was her second father. Her mother re-married and months later, she got a little sister. The next following years were just simply too beautiful to be describe by words for Mizuko; she felt the love of a father, she learnt how to become responsible older sister and she could see her mother's dazzling smile again which she rarely gave ever since the death of Mizuko's father. When she thought nothing could disturb the peace life she was having, the tragic night then replied itself…

A group of unknown cloaked group again attacked them and this time, they made sure no one could escape. Both of her parents were putting up a hard fight against the cloaked ninjas while she wrapped her arms protectively around her little sister and hid safely in the basement which her father had put a protective genjutsu around it. The time seemed to be dragged slowly and by each minute passed, Mizuko couldn't help but to feel useless and weak; she really wished that she could fight together with her parents against the ninjas.

After hours of fight, it was finally put to a stop when a group of Konoha ninjas together with their Hokage came. But it was too late; her second father had die of loss of blood. Meanwhile, her mother was as good as dead; she couldn't handled the death of her husband twice and psychologically severely wounded which caused her to physically slow in healing herself. To hurt Mizuko's feeling more, she didn't want to speak to anyone even with her own daughters…

Tears welled up slowly in Mizuko's sapphire eyes; she couldn't believe that her life was ruined just because she and her mother were from _that clan_. And, to add her remorse, even when she had the _clan's_ blood flowed in her veins, she still couldn't do anything to stop the death of her fathers and to make her mother smile. She looked up into the grey sky.

"Life is so unfair…"

* * *

_Twenty-six years ago…_

BHUUK!

The ninja in black fell from the tall tree and remained motionless. A pair of brilliant emerald eyes stared emotionlessly towards the fallen ninja; brushing the strands of messy hazel hair from his forehead, he crouched beside the ninja and checked for any sign of life.

Barely; the ninja was alive and now he just had to carry the unconscious man to Konoha for _a chat with Morino Ibiki_. His mission was a success. A sudden series of nearly-silent steps behind him made him instantly correcting himself; _their_ mission was a success. The steps stopped right behind him, "Done?"

He nodded slightly and stood, facing the owner of the voice, a half masked young woman who revealed only her equally-emotionless sapphire eyes, "Return then?"

She approached the unconscious ninja and nodded, "Hai."

Now, officially, their mission ended.

--

He let out a long yawn, stretching his arms and then leaned against the comfort of cushioned-seat. A waitress hastily – and nervously – approached him and gave him the menu. She then took out the pen and memo pad and stared – with a nearly-red face – towards the young man.

Alnho Akane, in his early twenties, was one of Konoha Special Jounins and an ANBU captain – he personally led Squad One with the nickname 'Akaryu'. Despite the fact that he was rarely seen by the villagers due to his seemed-to-be endless missions, it didn't stop him for having _a group of admirers_.

He was quite a charming young man; his brilliant emerald eyes always seemed to be dreamy, his hazel hair was let messy which gave it a unique style, he was fair and tall and strongly build without any muscles excessively in size. He was silent for most of the times, much to some of his male acquaintances' annoyance, but however, the females found this attitude of him interesting which again, much to his male acquaintances' annoyance.

It didn't take him long for him to grow from a young Genin to a well-known Jounin throughout Konoha which instilled some awes and inspirations among the youngsters. And shortly after that, he became an ANBU captain and got himself a group of over-enthusiastic sub-ordinates which looked up to him like he was the top of their world.

He was, in fact, considered by lots as a really lucky man to be able to get all those attentions…

Ignoring the unblinking stare of the young waitress, Akane handed over the menu, "Soba and a cup of black tea," and smiled towards her.

She blushed instantly and hastily wrote down his orders and hastily left the table; obviously, she was one of those his so-called admirers…

Akane's eyes looked towards the ceiling and then were let wandered towards a figure of a young lady. She was also in her early twenties but a few years younger than him. Her long straight golden hair was always tied to a simple ponytail and her face was always covered with a half mask, revealing only her sapphire eyes. She was fair and tall for most women but still, she was shorter for at least ten centimetres than him, and her slender form made her looked _small_ for any men.

Akane knew her as one of Konoha Special Jounins and his second-in-command in Squad One. She was an excellent ninja especially in genjutsu; she could made the enemies imagined themselves being tortured in hell for thousand years and some were drove to insanity – and then had to be healed by Tsunade to able them to be interrogated.

She was also the silent type like Akane; however, she was a bit _too_ silent and always distant her self from anyone and her voice was constantly filled with no emotions, not even a trace. No one could guess what was in her mind as her facial expression remained blank despite any atmosphere or condition and one would wonder if she actually had feelings at all.

Her name, Mizuko, and no one – maybe excluding the Hokage and a very few _concerned _people – knew her family name.

One simple fact had made Akane paid special interest in her; she HATED him.

Why? Only God knew.

When they first met at the ranking ceremony in Squad One, Akane , being paired with Mizuko as a two-men group, greeted her in an attempt to be friendly with what his friends – especially by his female friends – called the 'Ice Goddess'. Not surprisingly, she didn't even glance at him and totally ignored him just like she did to anyone, including the captain. He tried again and again and until a lot of tries, she somehow fed-up and said acidly, "_Don't talk anything unimportant to me as I hate anything that concerns you_."

And that was the start of Akane's special attention to Mizuko.

"Your orders, Akane-sama."

The sudden appearance of the waitress at his table startled him from his thoughts and hastily broke his stare from Mizuko to the waitress who, now, was trying her best not to do anything stupid in front of her prince charming. Akane smiled at her, "Arigatou."

Again, the waitress hastily left the table with a face as red as a ripe tomato. Akane was about to eat when he realized Mizuko stood up and began to head for the door. When she passed his table, it was like Akane was invisible to her sight. She totally ignored his presence unlike the others around him.

Unconsciously, Akane let out a sigh, "She's going to give me a _really_ hard time…"

--

She closed her eyes and concentrated all her senses; there weren't any sounds except for the rustling of leaves and the soft blow of the wind…and a sudden cut through the still air.

ZHUUP!

She caught a kunai with her left hand without moving from her place and without looking.

ZHUUP! ZHUUP!

She caught another two kunai and was ready to counter-attack when a sudden thrust was thrown right to her. Okay, she didn't see that coming; she side-stepped and delivered a swift high-kick towards the attacker which was successfully blocked. The two of them then distant themselves from each other and closed their eyes, activating their kekke-genkai, a pair of white irises and red pupils.

The attacker then charged towards her but she swiftly side-stepped and with a speed of lightning, she pinned her attacker to the ground, "Surrender? And don't bother to struggle; it'll hurt your wrist more," she added quickly when the pinned-to-ground person struggled to escape from her grasp.

The attacker let out a low groan; she stood up and held out a hand to her attacker, "You're just simply kawaii, Yukiko."

"Not fair, you're stronger Nee-chan."

She raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, much to her attacker's despise.

Alnho Mizuko and her stepsister, Shirono Yukiko, had been living in Konoha for thirteen years and their mother had died ten years ago. Since then, they only had each other.

It was hard for them to adapt to their new life in Konoha – after the tragic death of their father and _especially_ after their mother's death – and Mizuko might had commit a suicide if it wasn't because of fear to leave Yukiko alone in the world. With the endless help of the Hokage and a few others, she managed to get the hang of it and now, Mizuko was a special Jounin and an ANBU and Yukiko was one of Konoha Jounins.

Knowing that _danger_ might find them again, Mizuko had ensured that both of them had mastered their kekke-genkai and practiced together during leisure hours. After all, she could avenge her parents if the time ever comes…

"Nee-chan? I know this is childish but…why us? _Only us and not him?_" Yukiko's question made Mizuko returned to the present.

Mizuko didn't not answer immediately; she stared at a distant and murmured, "Life is just unfair…"

--

"Report your position."

"West 0237 Area 8; target has stop moving and engages a conversation with an unknown man."

"Good, hold to your position until any further command from me."

"Hai."

Swiftly, Akane jumped to a branch and then started to jump from it to another branches. His hand instinctively tightened its grip around his katana. This mission should be a quick one; _stop the target from giving anything away to anyone without killing the target._

Mizuko could have done the job by herself actually. However, he knew he had to be there; something was telling him that something would went out of control…and he somehow sensed it would have something to do with his second-in-command.

Akane shook the thought out of his head; he really hoped his so-called omen would not happen…

Meanwhile, Mizu observed the meeting intently; she tried to hear the conversation but in vain. She was too far from the two men. She crept closer to them and successfully hid herself in a bush three metres away from them; she began to listen to the conversation.

"…so you get their identities?"

"Don't you worry; everything is in this folder, from their name to their likes and dislikes."

"Good; this is your reward, as what I have promised."

"Woah, arigatou. Err…may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"What is so special about those two? They are talented kunoichis, but other than that, nothing else."

"I… We're interested in their _hidden abilities_."

Mizuko felt strange at the sudden. _Kunioichis? Hidden abilities? Who are they talking about?_

"Hidden abilities?"

"We had, years ago, tried to track them down and nearly succeeded if not because of the interference of Hokage and other Jounins. We tried to steal the fathers' corpses but they were heavily guarded until the day they cremated. The mother and those two simply vanished, together with the abilities."

"Umm… You're not answering my question."

Mizuko was dumbstruck; _why does the story seems familiar?_

She peeked through the bush to get a clear view of the men; the target was rather a simple looking young man with greasy black hair and dark brown eyes. He was small-built and thin, just like every stereotype informer would look like.

The other man however, displayed a strong figure. He was tall, well-built and rather tanned. His square-jawed face was matched with deep blue eyes, thin firmly-closed lips and pointed nose. His shoulder-length red hair was covered with a bandanna which was also his head-protector; it held the Ame no Kuni's sign and had a line marked across it.

_Weird, he seems so familiar…_

"…And now, I-… _Our organisation_ will finally be able to get a hold of the two most powerful kekke-genkai…," the taller man said slowly and almost immediately, he turned his attention to the place where Mizuko was currently hiding, "Maybe you could join us together in this…_celebration_, the one in the bushes over there."

Mizuko's eyes grew wider with surprise.

_He senses me!_

"Taichou, they found me," she muttered grimly into the tiny communicator.

"Nani?!" was the immediate reply, "Retreat; there's no need to face the target alone. Wait for me in just a few minutes."

"Okay-… What the-…"

Mizuko couldn't finish her words as sudden invisible threads of chakura were tied around her wrists, waist and knees and she was pulled out of her hiding harshly. She landed on the bare ground with a hard impact and managed to bruise her unprotected arms. Not waiting for the next assault, she quickly broke the chakura threads by channelling her own chakura and back-flipped, taking out a kunai and faced her attacker.

The greasy informer was shocked to see her and was about to make a run-away when the taller man swung his powerful arm right towards the back of the informer's head and sent him head-first to the bone-breaking tree trunk. A sickening sound of cracked-skull was heard and the informer lifelessly slid onto the ground, soaking the soil with his red blood.

"Taichou, I'm going into battle," Mizuko informed and ignoring completely the angry shout of her commander and cutting the communication between them, she gave the taller man an icy stare, "Back-stabbing an informer I presume."

He chuckled, "Iie; it's merely just not wanting him to run away with some fake money."

"Oh, you're a very thoughtful man, aren't you?" she gripped her kunai tighter.

"Everyone praises me for it…and I wonder if you can _accompany_ me to meet our organisation..._Alnho Mizuko_."

Mizuko could not hide her shock, "H-how... _Who are you_?"

"Hmm? I thought you'll remember me, since we do have a lot of…_meetings_ in the past."

"When did we-…," her voice trailed off. _Can't it be…_

She threw her kunai towards the man which he easily dodged, but the opposite went to his shirt where it was ripped and his bare chest was shown. The man looked down to his torn cloth, "And this is my favourite…"

"You…," Mizuko's widened eyes locked onto the man's chest, "…That cross-shaped scar…," her hands trembled not from fright but rather fury, "…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED OTOOSAN!"

The man simply smirked, "Now you remember; what do you want to do now?"

"Shi…," the sapphire eyes instantly changed into a pair of furious red irises and white pupils, "…SHII-NE!"

--

"Damn it! She disconnects it!"

Akane cursed silently and began to pick up his pace. His grip around his katana was tighter; his adrenaline rushed to every of his organs and his heart beat faster. He gritted his teeth.

_I really hope that bad feeling I have wouldn't come true!_

Suddenly, a great amount of murderous chakura swept throughout the woods and almost knocked Akane off his balance. He quickly regained his focus and started rushing to the source of the chakura.

_This chakura… I really hope, against all odds, this is NOT Mizuko's._

After a few minutes of rushing, he arrived at the scene, only to discover a shocking truth, "Mi-Mizuko… Your eyes…," he stared the pair of furious eyes which had red irises and white pupils, "Don't tell me that you're actually…," and then turned his attention towards an unconscious-beaten man.

His second-in-command, oblivious to his presence, walked slowly towards the unconscious man and held him high by the collar, "_Hell with you_," and pulling her hand into a spear-shaped, she thrust her hand with the intent of killing.

However, the hand had never reached its target for another strong hand grabbed the wrist tightly, successfully in preventing the target from being annihilated.

"_Alnho Mizuko_, stop this right now. _This is an order_," Akane ordered through gritted teeth, concentrating his energy to the surprisingly insanely-strong kunoichi, "You are not supposed to do this."

"Then what should I do?" Mizuko replied coolly, "Letting this cursed man escapes and have a happy life, the very man who killed my fathers and made my mother suffer?" she released her grip off the unconscious man's collar, "_You do not know anything, Alnho Akane_."

"I do-… Hey! What in Kami-sama's name are you trying to do?! Kill your superior?!" Akane evaded a swift lethal swing of Mizuko's kunai just in time and then back-flipped, distancing himself from his now possibly-not-in-the-right-state-of-mind second-in-command.

"Why…," Mizuko said slowly, standing upright, "…why should both of us be the unlucky ones?! And not you! We share the same blood, no matter how far the relation is!" and charged Akane, whom swiftly side-stepped and currently, having his usually-emerald eyes turned to a pair of eyes with red irises and white pupils.

Akane, as slow and as soft as he could manage, caught his nearly-frenzy second-in-command by her wrists and pinned her to the ground with her back facing him. Not taking any chances, he made quick one-hand-seal and bind both the unconscious man and his struggling second-in-command with his chakura.

"Calm down, Mizuko! This will not help anyone!" Akane cried desperately, not wanting to hurt the woman in his grasp, "Please, I beg you! Calm down!"

In an instant, she stopped struggling and slowly, Akane released his grip on her wrists and let her sat up straight. He just knelt beside her and let the silence took over the tensioned atmosphere…

"I couldn't save them back then…," Mizuko broke the silence.

"Pardon-… Mizuko?" Akane was rather taken by surprise upon seeing tears welled up in his should-be-emotionless second-in-command's now-blue-eyes as she turned around to face him.

"I couldn't save them, my parents back then. And you…," she suppressed a sob, "…you share the same name and blood as I do but you didn't undergo the same sufferings as I did… It's just…simply unfair."

Akane's eyes softened and turned to its original colour, "I'm sorry we couldn't reach you in time back then… I'm sorry that we couldn't fulfil our promise to protect your family… I'm sorry for…being ignorance of your true identity. I should've known it…," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Gomen, Mizuko, for everything."

She did not answer; she just simply buried herself in his chest, crying her heart out.

* * *

_Twenty-years ago…_

"Then what happened?"

"Well, the woman, after calming herself down, told the man that it wasn't his fault. She was just simply overburdened by the feeling of guilt for not being able to help her parents back then and wanted to blame someone else. And since the man shared the same bloodline as she was, the fact that he lived rather peacefully in the village made her blood boils with hatred. However, after this very event, her perspective changed bit by bit and soon, without her realising it, she fell for the man and likewise. And later, they get married and have children of their own."

"That's a sissy tale! Boring!"

"Shut up, will you? What's exactly the kekke-genkai they possessed, the Alnho clan possessed that lots of people wanted it?"

"I'm coming to it. The one with white irises and red pupils are called Byaringan, having Sharingan as the main ability and Byakugan as the minor one. The other one, red irises and white pupils, are called Shakugan and the exact opposite of Byaringan. They are both of the same strength and have the same function. Both of them can copy any jutsu, either the bloodline type or not. The only difference is that Byaringan specialises in physical attacks and Shakugan in mind tricks."

"But I thought Byaringan has Sharingan as the main one and Shakugan has Byakugan as the main one; shouldn't their specialities the opposite thing?"

"_That_ is what makes them special; no one knew exactly why but there is a theory stating that the fact that Sharingan may have developed from Byakugan might have been the cause for this."

"Oh…so that's why… But, Okaa-chan, why are you telling both of us these? I mean, unless what you're telling is really a fairy tale, things like these should be kept secret from us, shouldn't you?"

"It is not a fairy tale… Why am I telling you all these? Simply because you both should know all these or you will remain ignorance of your own kekke-genkai."

"What kekke-genkai?"

"About that… I shall answer when you're a bit older."

"But Okaa-chan, you-"

"Kaka! Kashi! Time for your training!"

"Hai!"

Immediately, both six-years-old Kaka and Kashi ran towards a grinning Alnho Akane and Hatake Sakumo.

Alnho Mizuko could not suppress a smile; certainly, this was the exact thing she had dreamed of, the feeling of peace and joy…

"Nee-chan, what are you day-dreaming of?" Hatake Yukiko suddenly appeared from behind, startled Mizuko of her thoughts.

"Oh, it's you," Mizuko turned her eyes from her sister to the blue sky above, "I'm thinking...the sky looks really beautiful today."

--

**A/N:** Erm... Severe writer's block (blame my cousin) and…review?


End file.
